Wyspa
by mroczna88
Summary: Sztorm rzucił naszych bohaterów na pewną wyspę, która nie jest taka znowu normalna. Jak sobie poradzą? HG/SS, LL/AR. Wszelkie odniesienia do Lostów są na prośbę Inor! :D
1. Prolog

Prolog

Tego dnia niebo było mocno zachmurzone, a woda mętna, granatowa i wzburzona. Czwórka młodych ludzi stała na pokładzie statku „Zwycięstwo" i z lekką obawą spoglądała za barierkę. Rejs trwał już tydzień, ale oni po raz pierwszy wyszli poza swoje kajuty, wcześniej poznawszy uroki choroby morskiej. Nie było im jednak dane długo cieszyć się widokiem bałwanów morskich, bez obawy o utratę kolacji, bo z głośników popłynął głos:

– Panie i panowie, mówi kapitan statku. Prosiłbym wszystkich o jak najszybszy powrót do kajut. Zbliża się do nas potężny sztorm. Gdy zagrożenie minie, poinformujemy o tym państwa. Powtarzam – wszyscy do kajut, zbliża się sztorm. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, na horyzoncie pojawiły się cztery błyskawice i uderzyły w coraz bardziej niespokojną wodę. Ryk gromu wkrótce ich dosięgnął i to właśnie on spowodował panikę wśród pasażerów. Przerażone matki łapały zachwycone perspektywą śmierci w odmętach morskich pociechy, mężczyźni dławiąc się i dusząc, pospiesznie dopijali drinki i dopalali cygara, a czwórka naszych bohaterów synchronicznie pozieleniała, złapała się za usta i błagała wszystko, co święte, by tosty i herbata pozostały w ich żołądkach. Gdy sensacje gastryczne minęły, wysoki, dobrze umięśniony rudzielec jęknął:

– Harry, ty jak zwykle przyciągasz kłopoty!

Niższy z dwóch chłopców oburzył się.

– A niby JAK to ma być moja wina? Mieliśmy popłynąć sobie na Hawaje, żeby odsapnąć po pokonaniu Voldemorta, ale, wybacz, nigdzie w planach nie uwzględniłem sztormu! Więc nie zwalaj winy na mnie!

– To wina żuczków głębinowych. – Blondynka stojąca obok Harry'ego odezwała się marzycielskim głosem, spoglądając z lekkim strachem na wodę uderzającą w burtę statku. Sztorm już ich dosięgnął. – Czasami, gdy za bardzo wgryzają się w ziemię naruszają powłoki ziemskie i w efekcie mamy sztorm.

Zapadła cisza przerywana rykiem wiatru. Gdy zaczął padać ulewny deszcz młoda kobieta z szopą brązowych włosów zaproponowała powrót do środka.

– Nie ma sensu moknąć, a oprócz tych tam dwóch, jesteśmy ostatni.

Harry przelotnie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, po czym – czując głęboki szok – przyjrzał się pozostałym dwóm maruderom i warknął:

– Snape.

Jego przyjaciele skierowali swój wzrok we wskazanym kierunku i odruchowo wyciągnęli różdżki (nie pytajcie gdzie miały je schowane kobiety, które miały na sobie letnie sukienki). Tak. Nie było wątpliwości. Tego nosa nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Po drugiej stronie pokładu najnormalniej w świecie stał sobie morderca Dumbledore'a i rozmawiał z niewiele od niego niższym mężczyzną o długich, kasztanowych włosach i nosie o imponującej długości. Ron sapnął z niedowierzaniem.

– Przecież to Rookwood. Jakim cudem uniknęli pojmania? Pewnie jakieś brudne sztuczki.

– Niekoniecznie. W zasadzie _nie wiemy_ co dokładnie stało się na…

– Byłem tam, Hermiono! _Widziałem_!

Wrzaski Harry'ego przebiły się przez burzę i zwróciły uwagę dwóch mężczyzn. Snape skrzywił się w ten charakterystyczny sposób i obaj mieli różdżki w dłoniach tak szybko, że nasi bohaterowie nie mieli nawet czasu na mrugnięcie. Luna, zafascynowana, wpatrywała się bardziej w burzliwe fale, które rozbijały się o burtę za plecami przeciwników, niż w nich samych. Niewiele zwracała uwagi na to, co się dzieje dookoła. A działo się wiele. Harry i Ron wrzeszczeli obelgi, Hermiona ustawiła wokół nich tarczę, a Snape i Rookwood naradzali się po cichu. W końcu ci ostatni podnieśli różdżki z grymasem zdecydowania wypisanym na twarzach i zapewne doszłoby do wiekopomnego pojedynku ze złamaniem wszystkich zasad tajności, gdyby nie to, że Matka Natura (lub żuczki głębinowe) miała inny plan. Potężna fala wzbiła się w powietrze i z hukiem uderzyła w pokład zmywając wszystko (i wszystkich) co stało na jej drodze, a nie było przyspawane do statku. Wszystkim pechowcom uderzenie wytrąciło różdżki z ręki i powietrze z płuc. Hermiona próbowała podpłynąć do Rona, który nieporadnie machał rękoma, ale kolejna fala zalała go i porwała z sobą. Po chwili sama czuła, że powoli brakuje jej sił na walkę z żywiołem. Harry po prostu płynął przed siebie mając nadzieję, że znajdzie Lunę, która nie umiała pływać. Jego dziewczyna wpadła w panikę i szybko dała się prądowi, który ciągnął ją pod powierzchnię wody. Nie pamiętała momentu, w którym silne ręce oplotły się wokół jej ramion i pociągnęły ją w górę, bo zemdlała. Nieujarzmiony żywioł hulał jeszcze przez pół nocy, ale – na szczęście – tym razem nikogo nie pożarł.


	2. DZIEŃ I  Severus i Hermiona

Hermiona i Severus

Sucho w ustach. Coś swędzi i drapie. Głowa boli, całe ciało zmęczone. Hermiona powoli otworzyła oczy i od razu musiała je zamknąć, sycząc z bólu. Piekły, a jasność ją niemalże oślepiła. Potarła je, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Zbawienne łzy popłynęły i po pierwszych kilku chwilach bólu oczyściły się, więc mogła je lekko otworzyć. Była na jakiejś plaży i tuż przed nią, może z kilka metrów, zaczynał się las. Podniosła się powoli, czując mięśnie, których nigdy nie czuła, a jedynie czytała o nich. Jej biała sukienka w kwiaty była postrzępiona, dziurawa w kilku miejscach i cała oblepiona piaskiem. Na rękach i nogach miała wiele zadrapań, a z większych ran sączyła się krew. Dotknęła twarzy i odetchnęła z ulgą, nie czując krwi, ale wyczuła zadrapania. Włosy, poprzednio elegancko upięte, teraz były jedną skołtunioną masą piachu, glonów i pozostałości po muszelkach. Wysypała ze stanika i majtek tyle piasku, ile mogła, po czym rozejrzała się.

Ocean. Jak okiem sięgnąć ocean, a z drugiej strony las pełen drzew, które – jeśli się nie myliła – miały prawo rosnąć jedynie w tropikach. Cudownie. Czyli wyspa musi być zamieszkała, w końcu tego typu miejsca nigdy nie są odludnione. Z prawej strony plaża się urywała, więc podeszła tam i spojrzała w dół. Krater, jakby coś spadło i wbiło się w ziemię, po czym zniknęło. Teraz był wypełniony do połowy wodą i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że widzi jakiś cień, ale musiało jej się przywidzieć. Ruszyła więc w lewo, gdzie w pewnym momencie plaża ostro zakręcała.

Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu nawoływać swoich przyjaciół. Po pierwsze – wierzyła, że wszyscy przeżyli. Każde z nich miało wyjątkowe szczęście. Po drugie – gdyby zaczęła krzyczeć, to ściągnęłaby na siebie uwagę tubylców lub dzikich zwierząt. Po trzecie – wyspa wyglądała jej na dużą i prawdopodobieństwo, że po tej samej stronie wylądował Harry lub Ron było nikłe. Szła już bardzo długo – zmęczona, obolała i zdeterminowana – gdy zauważyła ciało. Było blade, chude i miało nieco przydługie, czarne włosy. Nawet z daleka widziała postrzępiony, czarny t-shirt i czarne spodnie.

– Harry! – Próbowała krzyknąć, ale jej gardło było tak suche, że wyszedł jej bliżej nieokreślony skrzek. Znalazła siły, by przyspieszyć i była już dwa kroki od swojego przyjaciela, gdy zauważyła, że na jego lewym przedramieniu widnieje Mroczny Znak. Czarny tatuaż ostro odcinał się na wyjątkowo bladej ręce. Za bladej. Oszołomiony wydarzeniami mózg Hermiony dodał dwa do dwóch, wyszło mu trzy i pytanie od kiedy Harry ma ten tatuaż i kiedy zdążył tak urosnąć. Dopiero gdy domniemany Potter ruszył się i mruknął coś bliżej nieokreślonego, zrozumiała swój błąd. Tylko jedna osoba miała taki głos. Poznałaby go wszędzie. I, zgodnie ze wszelkimi złośliwymi prawami świata, oczywiście musiała być to ostatnia osoba, z którą chciałaby się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Dlaczego to nie mógł być jej kochany Ron? Nie. Musiał to być Severus Snape, który najwyraźniej odniósł jakieś obrażenia, bo nie mógł się podnieść, choć próbował. W sumie mogła odejść, póki jej jeszcze nie zauważył. Powinna. Teraz. Już. W tej chwili.

– Pomóc w czymś panu, panie profesorze?

Słysząc własny głos miała, nie po raz pierwszy w życiu, ochotę skopać Tiarę Przydziału. Dlaczego nie mogła jej umieścić w Slytherinie, żeby nauczyła się dbać jedynie o własną skórę, a nie wszystkich naokoło? Jęk Snape'a był ostateczny i agonalny.

– Nie. Wszystko tylko nie ty.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie czuł się aż tak źle, skoro mógł kojarzyć głos z osobą. Osoba poczuła się urażona.

– Zawsze mógł to być Ron. Albo Harry. Albo Luna z wykładami o żuczkach głębinowych. Ale jeśli tak bardzo ci przeszkadzam, to wskoczmy jeszcze raz do wody, a może Matka Natura podrzuci ci kogoś fajniejszego.

Snape pozbierał się w sobie, usiadł i spojrzał na nią ponuro.

– Mogłabyś choć na sekundę się zamknąć? Merlin mi świadkiem, że akurat za twoim pieprzeniem o głupotach nie tęskniłem.

Hermionę aż zatkało z oburzenia. Snape w tym czasie wstał, otrzepał się z piasku, poprawił włosy, zdjął koszulę i obwiązał jej nędzne resztki wokół pasa i przyjrzał się jej ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Wyglądasz tragicznie, choć to niewielkie odstępstwo od normy.

– O, bo z ciebie to taki Adonis?

Nieoczekiwanie przeszli na „ty", ale w jej słowach było sporo prawdy. Jego włosy były poplątane i wciąż tłuste. Ciało miał wychudzone i pełne blizn, a niektóre z nich wyglądały na świeże.

– Ja przynajmniej nie wyglądam, jakby ktoś przeciągnął mnie przez cały ocean po dnie!

– A ja przynajmniej nie zamordowałam swojego pracodawcy!

Na te słowa Snape zrobił minę, którą znała aż za dobrze i zaczęła się zastanawiać czy zdąży podbiec do najbliższego drzewa i wdrapać się na nie, choć nie sądziła, by to zbyt wiele pomogło. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niej, pochylił i warknął niskim, groźnym tonem wyjątkowo poważne i na miejscu słowa:

– Za to tobie prześwituje stanik.

Przerażona zerknęła w dół, ale nic specjalnego nie zauważyła. Miała zamiar nawrzeszczeć na niego, ale jej suche gardło nie było w stanie wydać tak głośnego dźwięku, więc jedynie zaczęła się dusić i kaszleć.

Severus obserwował ją z lekkim rozbawieniem. Wyglądała przekomicznie, choć kilka ran na jej czole, które już zdążyły się zaleczyć, wyglądało dość groźnie. Tak naprawdę sam był obolały, wykończony i chciało mu się pić, a do tego coś uwierało go w lewą łydkę, więc jej przytyk na temat Dumbledore'a nie był mile widziany. Miał do wyboru wymyślić jakiś idiotyczny komentarz, który wyprowadzi ją z równowagi albo złamać jej kark. W sumie był pewien, że z biegiem czasu zacznie żałować, że nie wybrał tej drugiej opcji. Granger zawsze go skrajnie irytowała. Była głośna, rozgadana, przemądrzała i – co go denerwowało najbardziej – zazwyczaj miała rację. Rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł bliżej wody, po czym wsadził do niej rękę.

– Cholera – warknął i tym samym wybił dziewczynę z niemego oburzenia. Trzeba było nic nie mówić, może błogosławiona cisza trwałaby nieco dłużej. Swoją drogą dziwne, że nie zaczęła jeszcze obawiać się o swoje życie i nie uciekła, albo nie zaczęła grozić mu śmiercią. Nie wiedział, że Hermiona tak naprawdę nie bardzo wierzyła w to, że Snape zabił Dumbledore'a. A przynajmniej, że zrobił to z własnej woli. Widziała go w Ostatniej Bitwie – uderzał zaklęciami w Śmierciożerców, choć nikt tego nie zauważył i, o ile jego towarzystwo nie było mile widziane, o tyle czuła się bezpieczniej. Snape zawsze robił wszystko, by ich uratować. Tym razem wierzyła, że też tak będzie. Choć zapewne będzie to istne piekło.

– O co chodzi? Coś nie tak z wodą? Czy może z tą wyspą? I gdzie jest reszta? Może też tu wylądowali?

– Dlaczego musisz zadawać każde pytanie, które przyjdzie ci na myśl?

– A dlaczego musisz rzucać każdą złośliwość, jaka ci przyjdzie do głowy?

Jedynie przewrócił oczami, ucisnął nasadę nosa i zaczął mówić.

– Ta wyspa jest zaczarowana.

– Jak zaczarowana?

– Ty jesteś wiedźmą, czy mam ci tłumaczyć podstawy magii?

– Chodzi mi o to, jakie zaklęcia są na nią rzucone – zwróciła się do niego tonem, jakim on zwykle tłumaczył pierwszorocznym oczywiste oczywistości.

– Jak jesteś taka genialna, to sama to odkryj. Ja idę znaleźć wodę pitną.

Statystyczna wyspa, na której lądują rozbitkowie, ma przynajmniej jeden wodospad z jeziorkiem, w którym – oczywiście – nic dziwnego nie pływa. To był niezmienny porządek świata. Problem jedynie był w tym, że Severus dobrze wiedział, na jakiej wyspie się znaleźli. I do kogo ona należała. I czego należało się spodziewać. Granger o tym nie wiedziała i, prawdę mówiąc, zostawiając ją samą sobie, byłoby skazaniem ją na pewną śmierć. A śmierci to on już się naoglądał, dziękuję bardzo.

– Ruszasz tyłek, czy będziesz się tak we mnie wgapiać? Wiem, że jest na co patrzeć, ale…

Histeryczny wybuch śmiechu ze strony przyszłej ofiary morderstwa wybił go z rytmu i potrzebował całej swojej siły woli, żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Ruszył przed siebie wściekły, a ona – wciąż chichocząc – za nim.

– Trzymaj się blisko. Nie wiadomo, czego możemy się spodziewać.

– To po prostu dżungla na niewielkiej wyspie. Czego można się tu… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Obrócił się szybko, by zobaczyć, jak wielki wąż – irytująco przypominający cholerną Nagini – owija się wokół ciała dziewczyny. Czy węże będą go prześladować do końca życia?

– Nie wierć się, to będzie wolniej zaciskać!

– Może zamienimy się miejscami? Ty będziesz duszony, a ja będę mędrkować! Uh!

Robiła się powoli sina. Rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył nóż, który najwyraźniej pan wyspy (niech go piekło pochłonie) gdzieś zgubił, lub zostawił celowo. Miał paskudne uczucie deja vu, gdy wbił ostrze, aż po jelec w kark zwierzęcia. Bestia malowniczo wywróciła oczy, puściła krwawą pianę z pyska i ułożyła się elegancko na ziemi, by drgnąć trzy razy jak nóżka kobiety zalecającej się do rzeźnika, który ma słabość do przedśmiertnych drgawek. Jego - tfu! – dama w opresji, zamiast – jak należy – rzucić się na swojego rycerza-bez-niczego(zbroja i koń zostały w innej parze spodni) i okazać mu w sposób wyjątkowo wylewny swoją wdzięczność (nie, żeby to było mile widziane ze strony Snape'a, ale sama idea była przyjemna) odezwała się wrzaskiem godnym szyszymory:

– TO BYŁ WĄŻ!

– Twoja inteligencja rzuciłaby mnie na kolana, gdyby nie fakt, że mnie bolą.

– Ale… to-to-to…

– Wąż. Gad. Taki długi, bez łapek i nóżek, który gryzie i zostawia prześliczne rany, a nawet pożarłby twoje ciało, choć nie wiem po co. Miałby problemy gastryczne do końca życia. Zakładając, że nie otrułby się na samym początku, rzecz jasna. Skoro już ustaliliśmy co się na ciebie rzuciło, to może pójdziemy dalej?

Hermiona jednak postanowiła, że ona nigdzie dalej nie idzie. Wróci na plażę. Tam nie ma węży. Tam nic jej nie zaatakuje. I tam nie będzie Snape'a. Same plusy, prawda? Jednak po przedstawieniu swojego mistrzowskiego planu niechcianemu towarzyszowi, ten dobitnie i kwieciście wyraził się na temat jej stanu umysłowego, z czego każde następne słowo powodowało u niej silniejszy rumieniec, bo większości przekleństw nie słyszała nawet od Mundungusa i McGonagall razem wziętych, nie wspominając o barwnych porównaniach, z czego żadne nie nadawało się do druku. Kiedy skończył, najwyraźniej wyłącznie z powodu suchości gardła, ustalił za nią, że pójdą dalej.

– Tylko tym razem trzymaj się _blisko_. NIE OZNACZA TO, ŻE MOŻESZ WŁAZIĆ MI NA STOPY!

Wyspa była niczego sobie. Gdyby nie jej kompletne wyludnienie i co jakiś czas pojawiające się elementy folkloru miejscowego (trupy, nie wszystkie tak do końca będące kościotrupami), które wskazywały na obecność innych stworzeń, to Hermiona uznałaby, że to najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Pomijając kilka pułapek, w które omal nie wpadli i żrący eliksir, który pozbawił Snape'a nędznych resztek koszuli. Sam Mistrz Eliksirów nie zwracał na nic uwagi i nic nie było w stanie go zszokować. Przynajmniej to widziała dziewczyna. Severus musiał przywołać wszystkie zdolności kontroli nad swoim ciałem, byle tylko nie poddać się panice – ktoś tu musiał być spokojny. Jeśli on zacznie zachowywać się niepewnie, to Granger wpadnie w histerię godną Puchonek bez różdżek, które zobaczyły stado Akromantul pędzących w ich kierunku (był przy tym raz i nie miał w planach powtarzać tego doświadczenia – był pewien, że lekka głuchota w lewym uchu jest w pełni ich zasługą). Więc szli przed siebie omijając co ciekawsze okazy fauny, flory i świata zmarłych szerokim łukiem, by w końcu usłyszeć zbawienny szum wody. Hermiona z ulgi potknęła się, wpadła na Snape'a i całą drogę aż do jeziorka przeturlali się jedno po, na lub obok drugiego (kilka razy mieli pasażera na gapę, który nie zrozumiał, że to podróż dwuosobowa – nieokreślone zielsko, które próbowało odgryźć im głowy, ale nie mogło się zdecydować, za którą wziąć się najpierw, choć gdyby spytać samych zainteresowanych, to chętnie wskazaliby swojego towarzysza i jeszcze życzyli smacznego, bo w końcu byli dobrze wychowanymi ludźmi). Wpadli do jeziorka z głośnym pluskiem i jeszcze głośniejszymi przekleństwami, po czym wybiegli z wody tak szybko, jak to było fizycznie możliwe.

– Jak sprawdzimy, czy nic tam nie siedzi? Tu wszystko jest możliwe!

– Uspokój się, Granger. Pomyśl o podniecających przemowach Binnsa i daj mi chwilę ciszy.

Tak samo, jak na plaży, wsadził dłoń w wodę i odczekał, dla pewności, kilka minut.

– Kilka piranii, ale poza tym zwykłe rybki, glony i może z dziesięć pijawek. Czyli można wejść.

– PIRANIE?

Uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

– Cóż, jak nie chcesz wejść, to twoja sprawa. Ja jestem cały w piachu. Obróć się. No, chyba, że chcesz sobie popatrzeć na darmowy striptiz, to gap się dalej.

Hermiona zacisnęła mocno usta i obróciła się na pięcie. Była pewna, że nie ma żadnych piranii, ale i tak wolała poczekać, aż Snape wyjdzie z wody cały i nietknięty. A nawet jak coś go zeżre, to będzie miało pełny brzuch, więc i tak będzie mogła się wykąpać. Spojrzała przez ramię dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że irytujący mężczyzna jest przynajmniej po głowę w wodzie. Błąd. Stał jedynie po pas i co chwila nurzał głowę w wodzie, najwyraźniej spłukując to wszystko, co morze uznało za stosowne wpleść pomiędzy tłuste kosmyki (choć wplatać tam cokolwiek było wyjątkowo okrutne – biedne glony). Przyjrzała się mu i zaczęła porównywać z Ronem. Ron był wysoki, miał szerokie i umięśnione ramiona, długie i silne ręce. Całe jego ciało było piegowate i przyjemnie brązowawe (efekt wylegiwania się na trawie w tydzień po pokonaniu Voldemorta), a skóra nienaruszona. Snape był zupełnie inny. Och, oczywiście – był równie wysoki, może nawet miał kilka centymetrów wyższy, ale był chudy, jakby nikt nigdy go nie karmił. O ile ciało jej… przyjaciela? (wciąż kręcili się wokół siebie i nie była pewna, na jakiej są stopie) wręcz emanowało siłą i mięśnie były wyraźnie zarysowane, to starszy mężczyzna wydawał się po prostu solidny, a mięśnie uwydatniały się subtelnie, podczas ruchu. Co było dziwne, zważywszy, że nie miał nawet grama niepotrzebnego tłuszczu, więc mięśnie pokrywała po prostu skóra. Najwidoczniej niektórzy po prostu tak mają. Był blady, nawet za bardzo. Już w szkole dziwiła się, jak ktoś z tak wyraźnie południowymi rysami twarzy i kolorem oczu oraz włosów może mieć tak jasną karnację. Barki miał niezbyt szerokie, ale pasowały do jego figury. I blizny… Pamiętała, jak wmasowywała Ronowi maść na siniaki i jak gładką miał skórę – jej palce przesuwały się bez przeszkód po torsie, bokach i plecach. Snape miał wiele blizn – za wiele, jak na jednego człowieka. Robiło jej się przykro, gdy zrozumiała, że to wszystko było dla Zakonu – każde rozcięcie skóry, każde uderzenie biczem, każde oparzenie. Stojący, ociekający wodą, ruszający się bez zbędnych ruchów, pełen blizn, chudy i blady wydawał jej się… kruchy. Głupia myśl, bo siła wręcz z niego emanowała. Hermiona była wyczulona na magię w ludziach i od niego zawsze czuła potężne fale energii magicznej – o wiele silniejszej, niż u Rona czy Harry'ego. Nawet McGonagall nie była tak silna. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wyglądał jakoś inaczej. Może była to kwestia tego, że nigdy nie widziała go bez powiewających, obszernych szat w tak intymnej sytuacji, jaką jest branie kąpieli. To było zupełnie tak, jakby pokazywał swoją słabą stronę. Gdy ściągnął pod wodą spodnie i przerzucił je przez ramię, po czym sięgnął dłonią w dół zarumieniła się i wbiła wzrok w swoje kolana. Ten ruch był… erotyczny. Raz, przez przypadek, nakryła Rona, jak się masturbował, ale to było takie samo uczucie zgorszenia, jak po nakryciu rodziców na pocałunkach. To, co czuła teraz było dalekie od zgorszenia. Zbyt dalekie. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego coś takiego czuje, gdy coś poruszyło się w krzakach i z wrzaskiem, wpadła do wody, po czym praktycznie rzuciła się na Snape'a, zbijając go z nóg. Gdy w końcu się wynurzyli, a jemu udało się złapać odpływające spodnie, warknął:

– Co, nie mogłaś się oprzeć mojemu wdziękowi i musiałaś zachować się jak typowa samica, rzucająca się na atrakcyjnego samca w obawie, że ktoś inny ją w tym wyprzedzi? Nie masz czego się bać, nikogo poza nami tu nie ma.

– Tam ktoś jest! – Zignorowała jego przytyk i wskazała palcem w kierunku krzaków. Nie znosiła zachowywać się, jak typowa nieporadna dziewczynka, ale była przerażona tą wyspą i nie miała przy sobie różdżki. I w takich chwilach żałowała, że zamiast chodzić na judo, które proponowała jej mama, wolała czytać o historii sztuk walki. W tej chwili zwisało jej kto wymyślił jakie kopnięcie, skoro nie umiała go zastosować. Severus odsunął się od dziewczyny – mocno zażenowany jej bliskością, gdy nie miał na sobie nic poza spodniami na ramieniu – po czym założył na tyłek jedyną pozostałość po garniturze (Rookwood uparł się, że będą odgrywać biznesmenów) i, po ciężkim zadaniu, jakim było oderwanie rąk dziewczyny od swoich (zostawiła mu kilka siniaków, jak nic), ruszył powoli w kierunku lekko szeleszczących liści. Wyciągnął zdobyczny nóż i złapał najbliższy kij, którym rozdzielił krzaki. Niczego tam nie było, ale wyraźnie widział ślady… Och. Nie. Czyli to jednak TA wyspa.

– Wszystko w porządku! – krzyknął. – To był Potwór.

– I TO MAM MNIE POCIESZYĆ? Jakiś potwór szwenda się…

– Granger, zamknij się. – Wrócił do wody i po chwili wsadził jej głowę pod wodę. Odczekał chwilę i puścił jej kark. Gdy wynurzyła się, oburzona i chaotycznie łapiąca powietrze, kontynuował. – Nie możesz przy byle dźwięku reagować wrzaskiem. Są tu pewnie zwierzęta, które nie są całkowicie głuche. Nie wspominając o makabrycznym wpływie twoich histerii na moją wyjątkowo cierpliwą osobę. Tak, wyjątkowo cierpliwą. Rookwood na moim miejscu już dawno by cię udusił i nie przejmując się niczym, ruszył w dalszą drogę. Sądzę, że z kolei Potter i Weasley poddaliby się twojemu atakowi paniki i znaleźlibyście się w menu wszystkich mięsożernych zwierząt, jako Danie Dnia. O Lovegood nie wspominając – pewnie prędzej ty byś ją zamordowała, niż ona ciebie.

Dziewczyna zmartwiła się i podrapała po ramieniu, gdzie przed chwilą usiadł jej komar. Severus z kolei miał idealny widok na jej błękitny stanik. Biała sukienka, kiedy była sucha, niczego nie pokazywała, ale mokra… Była niemalże przezroczysta i każdy facet, bez względu na to, czy lubił dziewczynę, czy też nie, gapiłby się. Od dawna nie widział tak ładnych…

– Mówiłaś coś? – spytał, gdy dotarło do niego, że tak się skupił na tym, na czym nie powinien, że kompletnie odciął wszystkie inne bodźce. Z jej gadaniem włącznie. – Jeśli to jakaś bzdura, to nie chcę jej słuchać.

– Co z innymi? Myślisz, że też tu są?

– Raczej tak. Zaklęcie, które wyczułem na plaży, jest zaklęciem pragnienia.

– Nie słyszałam.

– I prawidłowo, bo balansuje na granicy z czarną magią. Jednak ta wariacja jest czysto zdrowa. Jeśli ktoś bardzo zapragnie się tu znaleźć, to pomimo wszystkich przeciwności losu, właśnie tu trafi. Jedno z pierwszych zabezpieczeń nałożonych na tę wyspę.

– Jakim cudem jest to zabezpieczenie?

– Właściciel był jedynym, który wiedział o istnieniu tego miejsca, więc on jedyny mógł chcieć tu być.

– A te trupy?

– Przypadki, takie, jak my, przypuszczam.

To najwyraźniej nie polepszyło jej humoru. Obróciła się, by rozejrzeć się wokół, jakby coś miało zaraz ich zaatakować i wtedy to zobaczył i zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Co to jest?

Wiedział, że brzmi równie radośnie, co grabarz informujący pogrążoną w bólu rodzinę, że dół został wykopany. Granger spojrzała na niego i gdy zrozumiała, gdzie się patrzy, zrobiła się blada, łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach i szybko obróciła się przodem do niego.

– Nic takiego. Swoją drogą – mogłeś powiedzieć, że sukienka mi prześwituje!

Głos jej się trząsł i nic dziwnego.

– Miałem zbyt ciekawe widoki, żeby je sobie zabierać. A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie, przecież jesteś w tym mistrzynią. Co to jest?

Zagryzła usta i próbowała wyjść, ale zatrzymał ją. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś mu nie odpowiadał, a na to pytanie musiał poznać odpowiedź. Całe plecy dziewczyny były pokryte sino-fioletowymi bliznami i wyglądało mu to podejrzanie na zabawę w „rozcinanie i zszywanie".

– Prezent pożegnalny od państwa Lestrange. Ja nie zamierzam ciebie pytać o twoje blizny, więc odczep się od moich. I skończ się pluskać, bo też chcę się wykąpać, a nie chcę, by ktokolwiek na to patrzył.

Ruszyła na brzeg, całkowicie ignorując wściekły grymas Snape'a. Wiedziała, jak wygląda. Wiedziała, że wygląda to obrzydliwie. Jedynie Luna widziała jej plecy i nawet ona przyznawała, że „nie wygląda to dobrze, przykro mi". A w słowniku panny Lovegood było to równe „O, Merlinie, ale obleśne! Ale mi ciebie żal!". Ale jak miało ty wyglądać, skoro Rudolphus rozcinał jej skórę i mięśnie nożem, a Bella – śmiejąc się, że powinna to umieć każda pani domu – zszywała i to dość nieumiejętnie? Pieprzony Frankenstein pewnie wyglądał lepiej od niej. Kiedy w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów skończył pieścić się z sobą (i to nie w sensie… no… pieszczenia-pieszczenia, tylko w sensie pieszczenia-higieny) kazała mu obrócić się, po czym zrzuciła sukienkę, stanik i majtki, przeprała je szybko, powiesiła na drzewie i wskoczyła do wody, zabierając się za czyszczenie włosów. W międzyczasie obiecywała Snape'owi tortury piekielne, jeśli chociaż spróbuje na nią spojrzeć (a była pewna, że patrzył, więc specjalnie obróciła się do niego plecami – niech mu się to obrzydzi).

Nie wiedziała, że Severusa niewiele te blizny obchodziły. Znaczy się – obchodziły go wiele, ale w kwestii poczucia winy. Wiedział, że Bella i jej mąż trzymają kogoś w swoich kwaterach, ale nie wiedział kogo i – chcąc utrzymać swoją przykrywkę, która i tak była _pro forma_, bo nikt z Zakonu nie chciał od niego informacji – nawet nie próbował się dowiedzieć. A gdyby wiedział – nie próbowałby nic z tym zrobić. Dziewczyna… nie, młoda kobieta, nie miała zbyt wielkiej wyobraźni, gdy przychodziło do tortur i sądziła pewnie, że jej plecy obrzydzą mu widok. Ciekawe czy wiedziała, że jak się pochylała, by umyć włosy, to miał idealny widok na jej pośladki? Wyjątkowo zgrabne, swoją drogą. Cholera, chyba zbyt długo nie miał kobiety, skoro już Granger wydaje mu się ponętna.

Mimo to wydoroślała, musiał przyznać. Ile lat jej nie widział? Osiem? Dziewięć? Ostatnim razem miesiąc temu, podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, ale nie przyglądał się jej wtedy. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Widziała, jak zabija Lucjusza, był tego pewien. A wcześniej? W wieczór, gdy zabił Albusa. Razem z Lovegood siedziały pod pokojem nauczycielskim. Była wtedy chudą, nieatrakcyjną dziewczynką z wiecznie zmarszczonym czołem. Teraz miała z dwadzieścia sześć lat i przyjemnie się zaokrągliła. Była nawet nieco pulchna, co przy jej wzroście powinno wyglądać nieciekawie, ale jemu się podobało. Lubił niskie kobiety. Nie, żeby miał ich tak znowu wiele. Przygodne romanse, najczęściej pod przykrywką Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Siano na głowie Granger wciąż było okropne, ale jakby się zastanowić, to całkiem oryginalne. Teraz wszystkie baby używały różnych specyfików do prostowania włosów i każda wydawała się kopią poprzedniej. A on nie lubił zwykłego. I twarz. Musiał przyznać, że powodem, dla którego jeszcze jej nie zabił, były te oczy – wielkie, cynamonowe, pełne ciepła i ufności. Od czasu śmierci Albusa nikt tak na niego nie patrzył. A nawet przed tym jedynie Minerwa i sam Dumbledore. Czasami Molly, ale ona przygarnęłaby nawet samego Voldemorta, gdyby ten zrobił smutną minkę, wsadziła mu do jednej ręki książkę z bajkami, do drugiej kubek z gorącą czekoladą i utuliła do snu. Patrząc na blizny dziew… kobiety, nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że jednak nie trafił tak znowu źle. Może nawet uda się z całej tej wyprawy wyciągnąć coś dla siebie? Rzucił okiem na mokre ubrania Granger, pstryknął palcami i od razu się wysuszyły. Kiedy wyszła z wody (wcześniej każąc mu zamknąć oczy, obrócić się i wsadzić głowę w piasek) dotknęła ubrań i zdziwiła się, że są suche.

– No, ale w sumie powietrze jest tu całkiem ciepłe, więc widocznie zdążyły się… Z czego się śmiejesz?

Stwierdzenie, że Snape się śmieje było być może przesadzone – po prostu kąciki ust lekko wygięły się do góry, ale i tak widziała wyraźnie, że się z niej nabija. Wściekła ruszyła do przodu w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś jedzenia i na jednym z krzaków zauważyła dorodny owoc, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

– Myślisz, że to zjadliwe?

– Tak.

– Super!

– Jeśli chcesz się otruć. Zjadliwe, ale trujące.

– Pytałam na poważnie.

– A ja na poważnie odpowiedziałem. Zjeść się da, ale potem się umiera. Głód, jakby nie patrzeć, zostaje zaspokojony.

– Nie jesteś głodny?

– Niespecjalnie. Zjadłem dość sycącą kolację.

Zacisnęła pięści i rozejrzała się za czymkolwiek, co można byłoby zjeść. W pewnym momencie zauważyła papugę.

– Da się je jeść, prawda?

– Papugi? Ten rodzaj jest pod ochroną.

– Teraz mnie to niewiele obchodzi. Zjadłabym nawet ciebie, taka jestem głodna.

– Brzmi to… ciekawie.

– Szczerze wątpię by to, co mam na myśli, ci się spodobało.

– Cóż, patrząc więc na twój przyszły obiad – papugę, nie mnie, bo ja mogę być na deser – zastanawia mnie, jak zamierzasz ją złapać?

Uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała w koło, by znaleźć kijek, który miał koniec rozszczepiony w literę U. Znalazła odpowiedni, rozerwała kawałek sukienki i obwiązała materiał wokół kijka.

– Strzelałeś kiedyś z procy?

– Bardzo dawno.

Parsknęła i wzięła kamyk do ręki.

– Zakład, że trafię za góra trzecim razem?

Severus przyjrzał się jej. Była pewna siebie, jednak zastanawiało go kiedy niby miała czas bawić się w trenowanie strzelania z procy. W końcu uznał, że nie ma szans.

– Zakład. Jeśli przegrasz, to korpus jest mój.

– Nie ma sprawy, ale jeśli ja wygram, to nie tylko korpus jest mój, ale też znajdziesz jakieś zjadliwe owoce.

– Zgoda.

Pierwszy kamyk minął ptaka o kilka metrów, ale dziewczyna nie wydawała się zmartwiona. Drugi minął go o ledwie kilka centymetrów z drugiej strony, a papuga chyba odkryła, że ktoś robi zamach na jej papuzie życie (bezczelność! akurat posilała się przepysznymi liśćmi!) i zaskrzeczała ostrzegawczo, że niby uciekajcie, jam jest postrach puszczy! Kiedy postrach puszczy dostał prosto w dziób, od razu zamilkł i, wirując dookoła własnej osi, spadł na ziemię. Papuga, gdyby mogła zobaczyć jak spadała, to byłaby z siebie niepomiernie dumna. Nawet przelatujące w pobliżu flamingi spojrzały na jej ostatni lot z zazdrością. Czego nie można powiedzieć o pewnym Mistrzu Eliksirów.

– Oszukiwałaś!

– Niby jak?

– Posłużyłaś się magią!

Jej wzrok był tak zdziwiony, że musiał wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że ona nic nie wie o magii bezróżdżkowej.

– To idziesz po te owoce? Zjadliwe i nie trujące!

– Tak, tak. Już idę.

– I sam najpierw je spróbujesz, zanim mi je dasz!

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na królika doświadczalnego? I nie drzyj się tak. Dzikich zwierząt tu nie brakuje. A oprócz ciebie na pewno zjadłyby papugę, więc musiałbym sam sobie coś upolować.

Oburzenie aż ją zatkało. Miała ochotę rzucić w niego martwym ptakiem, ale powstrzymała się od wszelkich aktów przemocy. Fizycznej, rzecz jasna. Bo słownie obsmarowała jego i jego rodzinę dziesięć pokoleń wstecz, jednocześnie obskubując kolorowe ptaszysko. Pióra układała pod ciężkim, suchym kamieniem. Jednak, gdy ptak był gotowy powstał jeden duży problem. Ogień. Nazbierała chrust, ułożyła go pięknie, ale… Jak zapalić? Nigdzie nie widziała krzemieni, więc wzięła do ręki dwa patyczki i spojrzała na nie sceptycznie, lecz z nabożną czcią, jakby zawierały w sobie wszystkie odpowiedzi wszechświata. Zaczęła pocierać jeden o drugi i po pewnym czasie ręce zaczęły ją boleć, a wredne kijki ani myślały popełnić samobójstwo w ogniu. W takim stanie – pocierającą kijek i kijek, klnącą pod nosem – zastał ją Severus. Znalezienie odpowiednich owoców zajęło mu nieco czasu (i energii – już nie był najmłodszy i wspinanie się po drzewach bez konarów przekraczało powoli jego zdolności) i naraziło poważnie jego życie, a przy okazji odkrył, gdzie znajduje się siedziba dwóch gepardów.

– Jak rozumiem twoja próba zniszczenia tych drewienek ma jakiś głębszy, ukryty sens?

– Próbuję wzniecić ogień – mruknęła, w pełni skupiona na swojej misji.

Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie, położył mango na ziemi, usiadł i – nonszalancko podpierając brodę o dłoń – przyglądał jej się intensywnie. Jako nauczyciel podziwiał jej zapał do nauki, a teraz odkrył, że nie tylko do tego tak się przykłada. Najwidoczniej wszystko, co robiła, robiła w pełni swoich możliwości.

– Wiesz, że to działa jedynie na filmach?

– Nie tylko. Mój tata potrafi tak robić.

– Twój ojciec?

– Mhm. To od niego nauczyłam się strzelać z procy, bić, rozbijać obóz, ustawiać ognisko i wykorzystywać wszystko, co mam, by przeżyć. Uwielbiał zabawy tego typu.

– I dlatego odłożyłaś pióra?

– Tak. Jeśli zrobi się zimno, to można je wsadzić pod ubranie. Będzie działało jak puch. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, bo papugi mogą się różnić od innych ptaków i pod tym względem.

Zaczęła pocierać mocniej kijki, najwyraźniej wkurzona. Całe to przedstawienie zaczęło robić się nudne, więc jej przerwał.

– Wiesz, że to nie wyjdzie?

– Świetnie! – krzyknęła, rzucając bezużytecznymi drewienkami o ziemię. – Może jak jesteś taki świetny, to sam to zrobisz?

– Niby jak?

– A bo ja wiem?

Patrząc jej prosto w oczy uśmiechnął się paskudnie, pstryknął palcami i w tej samej sekundzie chrust zajął się potężnym ogniem. Hermiona zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem.

– Mogłeś to zrobić dawno temu.

– Po co? Tak się przejęłaś, że nie chciałem przerywać ci zabawy.

Zacisnęła zęby, nabiła ptaka na mokry kij i powiesiła wysoko nad ogniem, by się przypiekł, ale nie zajął ogniem. Wzięła nóż, rozcięła owoce, pokropiła trochę papugę sokiem, po czym wgryzła się w słodki miąższ. Siedzieli w ciszy – Hermiona poirytowana, Severus diablo zadowolony z siebie – aż do momentu, w którym ptak prawie był gotowy. Dziewczyna uznała, że bycie bratem zakonnym, który złożył śluby milczenia nie będzie nigdy jej powołaniem, więc przerwała ćwiczenia i odezwała się.

– Co właściwie robiliście na statku?

– O, to już ze mną rozmawiasz?

– Pytam poważnie.

– A dlaczego mam ci odpowiedzieć?

– A mamy coś lepszego do roboty? Zawsze możemy wgapiać się ponuro w ogień, jeśli to twoja forma rozrywki.

Severus dorzucił drewno do płomieni, po czym – niechętnie – odpowiedział:

– Płynęliśmy na Hawaje, a stamtąd planowaliśmy przedostać się na południe Stanów.

– Po co?

– Rookwood ma tam domek, a Ministerstwo Magii Stanów Zjednoczonych nie ma podpisanej umowy deportacyjnej z Brytyjskim. A wy gdzie byliście, że dopiero wczoraj was zauważyliśmy?

Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie.

– Cała czwórka dostała choroby morskiej.

Parsknął i zabrzmiało to niemal, jak rżenie konia. Obrócił kurczaka… znaczy się papugę, na zaimprowizowanym rożnie i spróbował tłuszczu.

– Będzie w miarę smaczne.

– A wy nie mieliście problemów żołądkowych?

– Opłaca się być Mistrzem Eliksirów. Po co płynęliście na Hawaje?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chciał kontynuować rozmowę i nieważne, że miał przy tym minę, jakby ktoś ciągnął go torturował, by wydobyć z niego choćby jeden dźwięk. Hermiona uwielbiała mówić, pytać i słuchać.

– Tydzień po śmierci Voldemorta zastanawialiśmy się co chcielibyśmy robić i, prawdę mówiąc, byliśmy wciąż dość przytłoczeni faktem, że to już koniec. Żadne z nas nie miało pomysłu. Czy też raczej – pomysłów było mnóstwo, ale dotąd nie wybiegaliśmy myślami dalej niż poza koniec wojny. Minerwa zaproponowała nam wyjazd za granicę do jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie nie tylko bylibyśmy anonimowi, ale też moglibyśmy trochę odpocząć. Nie ograniczyła nas czasowo, więc, niestety, nikt nas nie będzie szukał.

– Hawaje?

–Ciepło, spokojnie, słońce, woda, plaża…

– Jakby nie patrzeć – to samo masz tutaj.

– I dlatego – rzuciła zjadliwym tonem – chciałam jeszcze dodać miłe towarzystwo.

Leniwy uśmiech wypłynął na usta Severusa, który już zdążył polubić drażnienie dziewczyny.

– To także masz najlepszej jakości. Mogłabyś z nimi porozmawiać o eliksirach? O Numerologii? O ontologii?

– Nie, ale mogłabym porozmawiać o tym, co robimy dalej i nie słyszeć durnych komentarzy.

– Mhm. Bo Potter i Weasley są mistrzami surwiwalu, a Lovegood ma zadatki na masajkę. Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś w nich jest. Jednak było ukryte tak głęboko, że nie wiedziałem co.

– Powinieneś martwić się o swojego… _przyjaciela_.

– O Rookwooda? – Severus zaśmiał się głośno, przerażając tym Hermionę. – On sobie da radę lepiej, niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Jako Niewymowny zajmował się kontaktami z czarodziejami z różnych plemion, które chowały się w głębokiej puszczy i spędzał z nimi średnio pół roku rocznie. Siłą rzeczy wie, co robić w zaistniałych warunkach. Pecha ma ten, kto z nim wylądował. _Jeśli_ ktoś z nim wylądował.

– Pecha?

Tym razem spoważniał i pogrzebał patykiem w ogniu, nim odpowiedział. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że to ją pocieszyło.

– Rookwood jest typowym ślizgońskim skurwysynem. Interesuje go wyłącznie jego własne dobro i nie będzie się wzbraniał przed użyciem manipulacji, siły i oszustw żeby to zdobyć. Jeśli to Potter lub Weasley są razem z nim, to już możemy uznać ich za martwych. Byliby mu przeszkodą, a on przeszkody likwiduje bez chwili namysłu. – Na chwilę przerwał i uniósł palec, zastanawiając się. – Zaraz… To mi kogoś przypomina, tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć… Ach, no tak. Jestem dokładnie taki sam.

– I dlatego zabiłeś Dumbledore'a?

– TO _nie jest twoja sprawa_ – warknął tak nieprzyjemnie, że od razu zrozumiała, że dalsze drążenie tematu skończy się śmiercią długą i bolesną oraz zapewne wyjątkowo nowatorską. Szybko szukała zmiany tematu.

– A Luna? Ją też zabije? Czy może jest nieco łagodniejszy dla kobiet?

– Ciebie by zabił.

– Czyli ona…

Sposób, w jaki rozciągnął swoje cienkie wargi przypominał jej rekina, który dojrzał ofiarę.

– Och, wręcz przeciwnie. Widzisz… Rookwood ma słabość do blondynek. – Po czym, ignorując przerażenie widoczne w jej oczach, dźgnął ostatni raz ptaka i oświadczył – Papuga gotowa. Podaj mi nóż.


	3. DZIEŃ I Luna i Rookwood

**Poziom skretynienia tego opowiadania jest – mam nadzieję – taki sam jak w poprzednim rozdziale, a nawet lepszy, bo macie tu Lunę z Rookwoodem, co oznacza dużą ilość idiotycznych tekstów! ** **Dla nieco bardziej wrażliwych – ten rozdział jest dość rozerotyzowany, bo dynamika między Augustusem i Luną jest zupełnie inna, niż ta między Snape'em i Hermioną. I to się nie zmieni.** . Luna i Rookwood

Wiecie, Luna nigdy nie była specjalnie przytomną osobą. Tak, ciężko to dostrzec, prawda? Jednak, gdy przychodziło do sytuacji kryzysowej, potrafiła zebrać się w sobie. Obudzenie się na bliżej nieznanej plaży, z głową całą w piasku, sukienką zadartą aż do brzucha i kilkoma wyraźnie wyczuwalnymi obrażeniami uznała za sytuację kryzysową, więc w związku z tym postanowiła działać. Podniosła się lekko i rozejrzała. Piasek, lasek i woda. Standardowa, bezludna wyspa. A, nie. Nie taka znowu bezludna, bo na piasku widoczne były czyjeś ślady. Kończyły się tuż przy linii drzew, jeśli dobrze widziała. Bo nie mogła wstać. Ciężko jest stawać, gdy z jednej z łydek sterczy długi kolec, którego różowawa barwa wyraźnie wskazywała na pochodzenie ojmilaktaniczne (czyli takie od stworzeń nieistniejących – słowo, które znalazła w swojej ulubionej książce „Stwory, co do których ludzie są pewni, że nie istnieją, a jednak istnieją naprawdę").

– Dziobaty koralowiec… – wyszeptała nabożnie, w myślach przypominając sobie zdjęcie tegoż potwora morskiego (było mocno rozmazane i niewiele było widać, ale _wiedziała_, że to-to ma kolce i jest wielkie, i krwiożercze). – Cud, że przeżyłam. Chwała Merlinowi.

– Chwała mnie, chciałaś powiedzieć. To ja cię stamtąd wyciągnąłem.

Obróciła się i spojrzała na wychodzącego z lasu mężczyznę. Znała go. Widziała wielokrotnie jego zdjęcia w _Proroku_.

– Dziękuję, panie Rookwood.

– Wystarczy Augustus, względnie Augie. Ale to ostatnie dopiero po tym, jak poznamy się trochę… bliżej.

Niezbyt podobał jej się jego uśmiech, ale przecież uratował ją, prawda? Więc nie był taki zły. Zastanowiła się co dalej. Teoretycznie powinna zająć się kolcem, ale nie spieszyło jej się do tego. Nie lubiła bólu, a to na pewno będzie bolało. Ale też będzie jej ciężko uciekać z czymś takim. Skinęła głową, zadowolona ze swojego toku rozumowania, po czym bez żadnych ceregieli wyszarpnęła kolec z nogi, szybko wytarła krew o sukienkę i schowała go na pamiątkę spotkania z tym niezwykłym stworzeniem. Szkoda, że nic z tego nie pamiętała.

Rookwood przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem i poważnie się zastanowił, czy ona aby na pewno jest normalna. Zamiast zająć się nogą, która obficie krwawiła, ta bawiła się jakimś cholerstwem. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że znalazł kogoś bardziej szalonego od siebie samego (Voldemort poza kwalifikacją, bo i tak wygrywał w przedbiegach) i to mu się spodobało. Co prawda już na statku zauważył, że jest dość… nietypowa. Tak skupił się na jej przyjemnie wystającym tyłku, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jej towarzystwo, za co pewnie oberwie mu się po głowie od Smarka, gdy tylko się spotkają. W takiej chwili miał wielką nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel się utopił i jego trup został pożarty przez rekiny, bo gdyby ciało jakoś przetrwało, to pewnie znalazłby sposób na to, żeby skręcić mu kark. Snape znał wiele klątw, które byłyby przydatne Voldemortowi, gdyby kiedykolwiek o nie spytał, ale ten sądził, że jest Merlin-wie-kim (choć pewnie i Merlin nie wiedział, tak wielkie było ego szanownego Czarnego Pana).

Osobiście Augustusa zawsze to bawiło – jego pan szukał metod na nieśmiertelność, a całkiem niezła chodząca biblioteka pełna tego typu metod, stała sobie obok niego. No, ale nigdy nie widzimy tego, co los podsuwa nam pod swój nos… Zaraz. No tak! Czarny Pan nie mógł tego odkryć, bo przecież nie miał nosa! Nie mógł tego ani wywęszyć, ani zwąchać, a już na pewno nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby podstawić mu to pod sam nos! Zachichotał na tę myśl i pokręcił głową. Uwielbiał ironię w jej najpaskudniejszej postaci.

Ale wracając do apetycznej panienki, to zauważył ją dość szybko, a w chwili, gdy już ustalone zostało z kim przebywa, zafascynowała go jedna rzecz. On i Smark szykowali się do bitwy. Jej przyjaciele szykowali się do bitwy. Ona patrzyła na fale. Coś w tym obrazku było nie tak, prawda? Nietypowe dziewczyny zawsze go pociągały i wielokrotnie narzekał, że Nimfadora zdecydowała się na tego rozciapanego przygłupa, Lupina. Ta to dopiero była oryginałem! A możliwości jakie jej zdolności dawały w łóżku! Ten dżentelmeński wilkołak pewnie i tak nigdy nie zgodziłby się na żadne udziwnienia w sypialni. To był typ klasyczna – na jeźdźca – klasyczna. A Rookwood dżentelmeństwo miał głęboko zakorzenione. Bardzo głęboko, bo w dupie. Bywał też dość bezpośredni, co jakoś nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre, ale i tak nie chciał się zmieniać. Jednak jego następna kwestia nadała słowu „bezpośredniość" całkowicie nowe znaczenie.

– Mogę cię przelecieć?

Luna uchyliła lekko usta, bo nie była całkiem pewna, czy aby na pewno usłyszała to, co usłyszała. Miała jednak zwyczaj głupio odpowiadać na głupie pytania, stąd jej odpowiedź była wyjątkowo silnie związana z pytaniem.

– W tych skorupach żyje pełno jadowitych krabów.

– Czyli nie mogę?

– I na pewno nie są zjadliwe, ale pewnie znajdzie się coś innego.

– Ech… Nie mogę.

– Proponuję ruszyć się i poszukać czegoś zjadliwego. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem głodna.

– Ja też. Mogę cię zjeść?

– Tamte owoce wyglądają na zjadliwe.

– Te kokosy również – rzucił wesoło, patrząc na jej biust, co umknęło dziewczynie.

– Kokosy? Są gdzieś?

– Mhm. Całe dwa. Mogę je dla siebie?

– Lepiej dzielmy się wszystkim co mamy.

– Nie, no. Kokosy są moje. Za to ja mam dwa jajka.

– To ja rozpalę ogień.

– Po co?

– Żeby usmażyć jajka.

– Yyy… Nie sądzę, by były zadowolone.

– To żółwie jajka?

– Wypraszam sobie!

– Dobrze, niech będzie bez jajek.

– Tak to się chyba nie da bez nich… Ale się postaram.

– To dobrze. Idziemy?

– A nie można tutaj? Piękny widok, blisko woda, więc później można się umyć…

– Nie lubię piasku.

– Ach, no tak. To mogłoby być bolesne dla ciebie.

– Właśnie… Jest w nim pełno rogatych dżdżownic. Ja idę pierwsza.

Miała wrażenie, że mówią o dwóch różnych rzeczach, ale nie była pewna jakich. Rookwood za to był wniebowzięty. Tak go spławiała i jeszcze udawała, że nie wie o co chodzi! Zabawa będzie przednia. Zaraz. Jeśli teraz zginie, to nie będzie zabawy. Czyli należy wpisać ją na listę gatunków pod ochroną absolutną.

– Czekaj. Ja pójdę pierwszy.

– Dlaczego?

– Znam się na tym. To dość paskudne miejsce.

– Och. Dobrze. Proszę, idź przodem.

Ale uprzejma… To była miła odmiana od tego, z czym zwykle się spotykał. Najczęściej była to różdżka podstawiona prosto pod nos albo kopniak w zadek (McNair gustował w tym najbardziej i Augustus był pewien, że lekka deformacja lewego pośladka była w pełni jego winą) bądź – jeśli ten ktoś miał humor – wyjątkowo wulgarny dobór pieprzonych słów. A on był jak najbardziej za cholerną kulturą słowa. Po co przeklinać, skoro można używać przekleństw jako przecinków i wytrącać przeciwników z równowagi, gdy przestaje się przeklinać? Wejście do dżungli, lasu, puszczy czy jak kto to zwał, nie było najlepszą z jego decyzji w życiu, a to coś oznacza, gdy jest się byłym Śmierciożercą skazanym do Azkabanu za sam-nie-wiedział-co. Przypuszczał co prawda, że te kilkadziesiąt morderstw miało coś z tym wspólnego, ale bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że jego „przyjaciele od Mrocznego Znaku" – bo serc nie mieli – mieli go szczerze dosyć i mieli nadzieję, że nędzne resztki jego mózgu zostaną wchłonięte przez dementorów.

Śmierciożercy nie należeli do elity inteligencji czarodziejskiej, więc pewnie nie zauważyli, że dementorzy raczej nie żywią się mózgami, choć patrząc na zmarłą – niech dzięki za to będą Merlinowi! – Bellę sam zaczynał w to wątpić.

Wróćmy jednak do lasu. W sumie nic zaskakującego. Tu trup, tam wyraźnie ułożona zasadzka z kolcami jako główny punkt programu, na drzewie kilka magicznych klątw… Sam lepiej by to zrobił, tak prawdę mówiąc. Przeskakiwał wesoło nad coraz to głupszymi zabezpieczeniami (no bo proszę was – jaki jest sens kłaść na samym środku dróżki zakamuflowaną cienką deseczkę, pod którą znajdował się jeden z najbardziej żrących kwasów na świecie, skoro można wylać ten eliksir z góry na nic nie podejrzewającego przechodnia?) jedynie oglądając się, czy dziewczyna podąża bezpiecznie za nim – wyjątkowo zależało mu na każdym włosku na jej głowie. No, dobra. Na głowie tak niezbyt – ale skórę musi mieć nienaruszoną i włoski na dole na miejscu, więc na wszelki wypadek lepiej dbać również o głowę.

Kobiety były dziwnie przeczulone na tym punkcie (vide: Narcyza, która nie wychodziła przez dwie godziny z pokoju tylko dlatego, że nie ułożyła odpowiednio swoich blond loków) i przypuszczał, że i ta nie jest wyjątkiem. Choć, z drugiej strony, może dałaby się pocieszyć? I dać – dość dosłownie, rzecz jasna – udowodnić sobie, że wciąż przyciąga mężczyzn, nawet jeśli jest łysa i z bliznami od poparzeń na twarzy? Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i doszedł do wniosku, że szkoda tak ładnej buźki. Zauważyła jego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

– Uważaj. Z lewej strony.

Zerknął w tamtą stronę i zgrabnie uchylił się przed atakiem akromantuli. Wyjątkowo lubił te stworzenia – egoistyczne, śmiercionośne… Tylko kijowo, że lubiły atakować w grupach. Zaraz. Lubiły atakować w grupach. A właśnie zobaczył jedną atakującą. Wniosek?

– Spieprzajmy stąd – rzucił wesoło, łapiąc ją za rękę i rzucając się do biegu.

Wyobrażał sobie, że – jak to w mugolskich melodramatach bywało – biegną przez łąkę pełną kwiatów, słoneczko grzało przyjemnie i tylko to stado akromantul trochę nie pasowało do obrazka, ale to się wytnie. No, nie takie znowu stado – jedynie jakieś dwadzieścia sporych osobników, ale efekt nie byłby najlepszy. Zawsze twierdził, że pajęczyny bywają obleśnie lepkie i do tego śmierdzą (wiedział o tym z dość przykrych doświadczeń życiowych, o których wolałby nie wspominać).

Luna z kolei nie rozumiała, dlaczego uciekają? Przecież akromantule to takie miłe zwierzątka.

– Wiesz, wystarczy im zaśpiewać „Gwiazdko, gwiazdko w niebie lśnij" – poinformowała tego miłego pana, który tak miło trzymał ją za rękę i tylko dziwnie skakał to tu, to tam. Przecież dróżka była prosta, a w ten sposób mogli nadepnąć na jakieś nieszczęsne Jadowite Tentakule. – Od razu usypiają.

– Sprawdzisz to kiedy indziej, dobrze? Najlepiej już po tym, jak się do ciebie dobiorę. Potem będziesz mogła nawet wskrzesić Wężą Mordę Bez Nosa i jemu śpiewać kołysanki.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, tak. Śmiertelnie poważnie mówię. A teraz rusz szybciej tymi cholernie ślicznymi nóżkami, dobrze?

Miała śliczne nogi? Spojrzała na nie w dół i zastanowiła się poważnie. Śliczne? Harry nigdy nie mówił, że miała śliczne nogi. Wychyliła się nieco na bok, żeby spojrzeć na łydkę – może z tej perspektywy jest w niej coś ciekawego – i niestety nieco się potknęła. Tylko troszkę, naprawdę. Zahaczyła o coś nogą i usłyszała przed sobą dziwny syk. Po chwili została pociągnięta mocno w dół i zdążyła tylko zauważyć, że coś nad nią przeleciało i trafiło akromantule, które padły martwe.

– Jesteś niezła – doszedł do niej zduszony szept mężczyzny, na którym przez przypadek leżała, nieświadomie wciskając w jego twarz swój biust.

– Ale to nie byłam ja. Nie wiem co się stało.

– Mówię o tym – odpowiedział, lekko skubiąc zębami jej lewą pierś. Całkiem przyjemne uczucie. Harry nigdy tak nie robił. Uznała jednak, że jej chłopakowi niezbyt by się to podobało, nawet gdyby tłumaczyła, że po prostu było przyjemne, więc wstała i otrzepała kolana.

Rookwood był dziwny. Jeszcze nikt jej nie mówił, że ma śliczne nogi i jest niezła. Czy to miały być komplementy? Słyszała o czymś takim i nawet kilka z nich usłyszała („niezwykła", „nietypowa", „inna niż wszystkie inne" i wiele podobnych) ale nigdy nie było to odnośnie jej ciała. No, może raz – Harry stwierdził, że ma ładne buty. Właśnie, ciekawe czy będzie je mogła odzyskać – lubiła je bardziej, niż naszyjnik z kapsli od piwa. Choć nie umiała powiedzieć, dlaczego lubiła kapsle od piwa, bo samego piwa nie piła. Miały ładny, okrągły kształt, ale przy tym były postrzępione na końcach, więc pewnie ten kontrast tak jej się podobał. Lubiła kontrasty. Były intrygujące – nawet bardziej od chrapaka krętorogiego, który w końcu nie był żadnym kontrastem.

Kiedy ona rozmyślała, Rookwood podszedł do zdechłych Akromantuli zastanawiając się, co mogło je tak szybko zabić. Pociągnął nosem i skrzywił się. Jakiś eliksir. Szkoda, że nie było tu Snape'a – w końcu jego nochal do czegoś by się przydał, poza dowcipami, rzecz jasna. Obrócił się, żeby powiedzieć Lunie, że już jest bezpieczna i jeśli chce, to może paść mu w ramiona (byłoby to nawet bardziej, niż mile widziane), ale ze zgrozą zauważył, że… cóż, nie zauważył jej. Zniknęła. Teraz tylko pozostaje pytanie – co ją zeżarło/porwało/zabiło i uprowadziło ciało/rozpuściło. Kurczę, szkoda. Powiedział jej, że jest niezła, ale prawda była taka, że była absolutnie w jego typie (jeśli pominęło się te dziwne rzeczy, o których mówiła) – smukła blondynka z wielkimi oczami, dużym biustem, krągłymi biodrami i przy tym dość niewinna. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę żałowania tego, co utracił – czyli swojej przyjemności – dlatego omal nie zszedł na zawał, po raz drugi w swoim życiu, gdy coś nagle klapnęło go w ramię. Jego wyobraźnia wyprodukowała od razu obraz gigantycznej Akromantuli klepiącej go po ramieniu i gdy się obracał, w pełni przygotował się na obnażone w perwersyjnej radości szczypce, więc odetchnął widząc jedynie martwą, która martwa nie była. Uśmiechała się lekko i wskazała na zachód.

– Znalazłam przyjemne jeziorko.

– Proponujesz wspólną kąpiel?

Nie rozumiała dlaczego tak dziwnie się uśmiechnął, gdy skinęła głową.

– Nie ma innej opcji, prawda? Woda jest ciepła i zdatna do picia, a poza kilkoma pływakami żabiastymi są jedynie ryby, do tego raczej nieszkodliwe z tego, co zauważyłam.

– W takim razie będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu…

– Też tak uważam. Chciałabym dokładnie się umyć.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie – choć wciąż miała wrażenie, że chyba nie do końca ją zrozumiał – i zrobiła krok do przodu, gdy złapał ją za rękę. Miał bardzo ładne dłonie.

– Pójdę przodem, dobrze? W razie gdybyś nie zauważyła, to jest tu pełno pułapek.

– Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam żadnej.

– Raz udało ci się przejść, ale nie jest powiedziane, że uda ci się po raz drugi.

– Och, no dobrze.

– A najlepiej to daj mi rękę, żebym mógł w razie czego zareagować.

Spojrzała na jego dłoń – z długimi, zgrabnymi palcami i obgryzionymi paznokciami, które były i jej problemem – po czym zastanowiła się, czy Harry'emu by się to spodobało. Momentami zachowywał się naprawdę irracjonalnie – nie rozumiał na przykład, że aby przywołać wróżki, należało rozebrać się do naga i tańczyć na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie, najlepiej w jak największym towarzystwie. Ilekroć mu o tym mówiła, robił się zły, zwłaszcza, gdy mówiła, że kiedyś z kilkoma Krukonami wypróbowali to i udało się im zobaczyć trzy wróżki. Zobaczyli wróżki, a on chciał jedynie wiedzieć, ilu było chłopców w tej grupie! Dla Luny nagość i seks były rzeczami naturalnymi, a to, co jest rzeczą natury, nie może być złe. Na przykład chrapak krętorogi nie czekał z zalotami wobec samicy, tylko od razu brał się do działania, a taki żuczek głębinowy potrafił miesiącami zdobywać partnerkę, ale jego cel zawsze był taki sam.

Podczas pierwszej wspólnej nocy była raczej niemiło zaskoczona – ani razu jej nie dotknął, twierdząc, że muszą poczekać do ślubu. Nie pozwalał jej również dotykać innych mężczyzn – kiedyś Neville zaprosił ją do tańca i Harry nie zaprotestował, ale potem poprosił, żeby już tego nie robiła, a przecież sam nie lubił tupać do taktu i kręcić się w kółko przy dźwiękach fletu. Czy więc teraz powinna wziąć Rookwooda za rękę? Jego głos, pełen irytacji, wytrącił ją z zamyślenia.

– Słuchaj albo dajesz łapę i idziemy, albo idziesz sama i jeśli wpadniesz w jakieś bagno pełne piranii, to ja za to nie będę odpowiadał. W tamtą stronę i z powrotem mogło ci się udać, ale tym razem pójdziemy nieco inną drogą i nie gwarantuję cholernego bezpieczeństwa. Szkoda mi tylko twojego zgrabnego tyłka. – Siłą woli powstrzymała się przed spojrzeniem przez ramię w dół. Zgrabny tyłek? – Daj spokój. Nie gryzę, chyba, że jestem o to proszony. Albo zbyt podniecony, żeby przejmować się ewentualnymi protestami.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego przeszedł ją dreszcz, ale podała mu rękę. To mogło być ciekawe i cenne doświadczenie. Powoli zeszli z wydeptanej ścieżki i zaczęli schodzić po zboczu w kierunku jeziorka. Miała wprawę w górskich wędrówkach i najwyraźniej Rookwood również wiedział, co robi, bo stawiał stopy w odpowiednich miejscach i to tak, że nie było mowy o potknięciu się. Idąc tak z nim, poczuła się bezpiecznie – zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym chlasnął Jadowitą Tentakulę dłonią w pnącza, które chciały zaatakować Lunę. Zastanowiła się, co by zrobił Harry, gdyby zauważył jedną z najbardziej jadowitych roślin świata magii, atakującą swoją najbardziej śmiertelną bronią (bo to pnącza były najniebezpieczniejsze) – miała nieciekawe przeczucie, że na pewno nie zaryzykowałby własnego życia wyciągając gołą dłoń. I to nie Harry uratował ją, gdy się topiła. Choć w sumie, gdyby chciał ją uratować, to nie mogłaby tak blisko zaznajomić się z dziobatym koralowcem…

Nie mogła wiedzieć o tym, że Augustus dobrze wiedział, że lewa górna część pnączy nie tylko była wolna od jadu, ale również wyjątkowo unerwiona. Pomachał więc kiwającej się z bólu roślince i zwinnie niczym kozica (czy też kozioł, choć – jego zdaniem – brzmiało to głupio, ale przynajmniej płeć była właściwa) skakał z kamyka na kamyczek. Delikatna dłoń dziewczyny powodowała, że czuł się jak Pan i Władca Buszu, Puszczy, Czy Czego Tam – w każdym razie samiec w stu procentach nabuzowany testosteronem. Nic tylko zerwać koszulę i zacząć uderzać się pięściami po klacie, wyjąc w kierunku księżyca… Nie, wróć. Było dobrze koło południa. Z wyciem będzie musiał poczekać do zmroku. W każdym razie nonszalancko przeskakiwał nad grajdołami pełnymi jakichś elisirków (Smark zesmarkałby się pewnie z radości mogąc je rozpoznać i pochwalić się swoją, och jakże obszerną, wiedzą), w locie łapał strzałki, które wylatywały Merlin-wie skąd i chichotał widząc romantycznie ułożone kości bliżej nieznanego człekokształtnego. Strasznie mu się tu podobało. Nie licząc eliksirów miał wrażenie, że znowu jest w Puszczy Amazońskiej i próbuje wyperswadować wyjątkowo niepojętnemu plemieniu, że wcale nie przybył po ich bydło i kobiety (dokładnie w takiej kolejności), tylko żeby zaproponować współpracę. Ech… Te latające dzidy, strzałki z narkotykiem (nigdy w życiu nie był tak na haju jak wtedy i, prawdę mówiąc, żałował, że później jakoś nie chcieli już w niego strzelać) i zgraja ryczących nagich wojowników (i wojowniczek – niesamowicie przyjemny widok) uganiająca się za nim, jakby był ostatnią dziewicą na kontynencie (rozczarowali się gdy okazało się, że wcale dziewicą nie jest – ichni szaman nawet przygotował już stół ofiarny zbity z trzech desek, na których normalnie siadywał wódz – swoją drogą miał wrażenie, że wódz bardziej tych desek nie mógł odżałować, niż braku ofiary).

Obecne towarzystwo było jednak znacznie przyjemniejsze. Może wymawiając się pójściem na stronę, jakoś uda mu się skoczyć na chwilę na drugi koniec wyspy i przypadkiem zabić Pottera i Weasleya? Bo Smark, jak przypuszczał, może polubić to miejsce tak samo jak on, a przekonanie obu kobiet (jeśli pamiętał, to widział w tym towarzystwie Granger i szedł o zakład, że przeżyła i obecnie leżała gdzieś tam pod dyszącym Snape'em) nie będzie zbyt ciężkie. Wierzył w swoją siłę perswazji, a jakby co, zawsze istnieje opcja magii bezróżdżkowej.

Jeziorko było całkiem ładne i przyjemne – patrząc na nie, od razu mógł sobie wyobrazić przyjemność pluskania się w nim ze swoją towarzyszką podróży. Tylko jak tu ją przekonać do wejścia nago do wody? Obrócił się do niej, by wspomnieć delikatnie i subtelnie o tym, jak zbawczy wpływ ma wysokotlenowa woda na skórę, pod warunkiem, że ta skóra jest bez żadnej warstwy ochronnej w postaci nikomu niepotrzebnych fatałaszków, i zatkało go. Autentycznie go zatkało. Snape miałby z tego prawdziwy Dzień Dziecka – jak dotąd nikt i nic nie zmusiło go do milczenia, a próbowało wielu, z Czarnym-Choć-Tak-Białym-Że-Prawie-Przezroczystym Panem na czele.

Luna nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego Rookwood tak się w nią wpatruje. Powiesiła ubrania na drzewie, żeby później je przeprać i zaczęła wytrzepywać dłonią piasek, który drażnił wnętrze jej piersi. Nie lubiła, gdy coś ją drapało. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła gdy padł na kolana, ucałował ziemię, wzniósł ręce do góry i pobożnym tonem zaczął mówić:

– Niebiosom niech będą dzięki! W zamian za ten przecudny kawałek rajskiego widoku przysięgam na tę oto wodę, ten oto piach oraz ten oto kawałek ciała (z jakiegoś powodu wskazał na nią) nie powstrzymywać się od tego, czego natura ode mnie żąda! Boć jedynie Pani Natura winna być Panią Jedyną, która poprowadzi nas ku zbawieniu! Hej, dołącz! – Machnął na Lunę dłonią. Posłusznie uklęknęła i wzniosła dłonie ku górze (jęknął z bliżej nieznanego powodu), bo w końcu uznawała naturę za najpotężniejszą moc ze wszystkich. A tak potężnej sile należy oddawać cześć. Ten człowiek jednak nie był taki zły jak jej się wydawało, skoro rozumie coś, do czego nie mogła przekonać nawet swoich przyjaciół. – Dziękujemy ci, Wielka Pani!

– Dziękujemy ci! – posłusznie dołączyła. Klęczeli tak z kilka minut (w czasie których Rookwood zaczął ciężko oddychać, najwyraźniej już nie ten wiek) aż w końcu zamilknął, wpatrzony w nią, jak w obrazek, więc zdecydowała, że chyba czas na kąpiel. Spokojnie wstała i weszła do jeziorka, po czym zajęła się pozbywaniem irytującego piachu spomiędzy piersi. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej skończył modły dziękczynne, bo usłyszała koło siebie pluski.

– Może ci pomóc? Nie patrz tak podejrzliwie! Wiem jak upierdliwy potrafi być ten kurewski piach, a te idiotycznie oślizgłe glony świetnie zastępują gąbkę. – Usłużnie zanurkował, po czym szybciutko wrócił z kilkoma glonami w dłoni. – Możesz to zrobić sama, jeśli chcesz, ale znam świetną technikę! Nie zostaje nawet jedno ziarnko!

Luna wiedziała, że jest naiwna, ale nie do tego stopnia. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Rookwood jest nią zainteresowany – był równie nagi co ona i jego… hmmm… zainteresowanie było wyraźnie zauważalne. Jednak tym, co ją zastanowiło był fakt, że nie czuła się zażenowana tym stanem rzeczy. W rzadkich chwilach gdy Harry pozwalał sobie na coś więcej, miała wrażenie, że jest nie tak, że tak być nie powinno. To było tak, jakby nagle Akromantula postanowiła pozalecać się do żuczka głębinowego – pomijając fakt różnic gatunkowych było to absolutnie odrażające (aczkolwiek próbowano krzyżować te dwa gatunki). A Rookwood z glonami w ręku wyglądałby jak najprawdziwszy czarodziej z jej marzeń, gdyby pominęło się maniakalny uśmiech, ciężki oddech i dziwne ruchy ręką, w której trzymał „gąbkę". Podobało jej się to i ciekawiła ją technika mycia, jaką opracował.

– W takim razie, gdybyś mógł…

Przymknęła oczy i westchnęła cicho, gdy oślizgła powierzchnia zaczęła przesuwać się pod jej prawą piersią. Było to naprawdę miłe, choć przeczuwała, że później będzie musiała zmywać zielony kolor ze skóry. Rookwood nucił coś pod nosem, miał przyjemny głos, choć dość ochrypły. A jego technika naprawdę była wspaniała – będzie musiała poprosić go później o wskazówki, jak do tego doszedł.

Augustus przesuwał glonami byle jak po każdym skrawku skóry dziewczyny – interesowało go tylko, by dotrzeć _wszędzie_. Miała śliczne piersi – niewielkie, drobne, ale nie na tyle małe, by móc przyrównać ją do deskowatej Andromedy. Zresztą, cała była drobna i stojąc tak nad nią, czuł się jak Wielki, Silny Samiec i uznał, że ten stan rzeczy jak na razie mu pasuje. A przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka sekund, gdy będzie musiał z boku piersi przejść do frontu. Przysunął się bliżej i wyczuwając jej lekkie napięcie, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Czyli jeszcze nie czuła się zagrożona – gdyby tak było, to wiałaby, aż by się kurzyło, czy też chlupało, biorąc pod uwagę ich otoczenie. Trochę niepewności i lekki dreszczyk adrenaliny były, jego zdaniem, niezbędne do odczuwania przyjemności (pomińmy milczeniem historię, po której doszedł do tego wniosku).

Wolną dłonią delikatnie objął jej biodro, żeby przestała się cofać, bo w tej sytuacji mycie było naprawdę trudnym zajęciem i jeszcze – cóż, za straszna perspektywa! – upuści przypadkiem glony i dotknie jej biustu palcami. Nie do pomyślenia, prawda? Nucił pod nosem melodyjkę, której ani tytułu, ani słów nie znał, ale dość często słyszał ją od Greybacka, gdy ten czekał na pełnię i całkiem mu się spodobała. Taka skoczna i mroczna jednocześnie. Luna cicho pomrukiwała, ilekroć dotknął jakiegoś wrażliwego punktu na jej ciele (szybko notował takowe miejsce w głowie – nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy taka niezbędna do życia informacja się przyda), a on czuł, że coraz trudniej utrzymać mu te glony w ręce. Irytowała go ta śliska materia, która odgradzała wnętrze jego dłoni od sterczącego sutka. Przysunął się jeszcze o krok bliżej i nie wyczuwając żadnego protestu pochylił lekko, by zacząć skubać ustami i zębami jej ucho. W połączeniu z dalszym „myciem" najwyraźniej doprowadzało ją to do lekkiego otumanienia, bo nie tylko się nie odsunęła, ale dodatkowo oparła jedną dłoń na jego biodrze. Co prawda nie w tym miejscu, w którym on by chciał, ale zawsze to jakiś postęp, prawda? Syknął, gdy zrobiła krok do przodu i jego twardy członek otarł się o jej udo.

Luna czuła się tak, jakby unosiła się kilka stóp nad ziemią. Przyjemnie chłodna woda obmywała jej brzuch, ciepła dłoń masowała wrażliwą pierś (od kilku minut zaczęła wierzyć w to, że te glony były jedynie pretekstem do dotyku – podobne podstępy stosował gołąbądź wysoki, co jej imponowało), usta na uchu powodowały przyjemne dreszcze, a dookoła panowała cisza, w której słychać było jedynie szum wodospadu, ciężki oddech Śmierciożercy i ciche miauknięcia, które wydobywały się z jej gardła. Chciała więcej. Chciała więcej tego uczucia, tej przyjemności. Zrobiła krok do przodu i westchnęła czując jego twardość, a syk, który wyrwał się Rookwoodowi z ust, jedynie spowodował, że jej ruchy stały się odważniejsze.

Nigdy jednocześnie nie była z nikim tak blisko, ani nie czuła się tak… właściwie. Z Harrym pocałunki były przyjemne, ale bez szaleństw. Z kilkoma Krukonami tak samo. A tu… Mruknęła z zadowoleniem, gdy przesunął usta z jej ucha na kość policzkową, policzek, szczękę i usta. Miał ciepłe, choć chropowate wargi, ale gdy oddała pocałunek odkryła, że wewnątrz są przyjemnie gładkie.

Dobra. Nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Poważnie. Czyżby jednak któraś z tych strzałek wbiła mu się w tyłek, a on tego nie zauważył? Bo raczej nie było opcji, żeby młoda, śliczna dziewczyna, która prawdopodobnie miała gdzieś na ciele stempel własności Pottera, sama z siebie zaczęła go całować, prawda? Nie przyłożyła mu, gdy porzucił pretekst mycia, wywalił paskudne glony tam gdzie było ich miejsce (czyli z daleka od jej biustu) i z ochotą zabrał się za macanie giętkiego ciałka. Wręcz przeciwnie – wygięła się do przodu. Oddawała pocałunki z chęcią i ogniem, o jaki by jej nie posądził. Przesunął językiem po jej wargach i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, gdy uchyliła usta, by go wpuścić.

I wtedy gdzieś – cholera jedna wie gdzie – rozległ się dźwięk, który brzmiał tak, jakby wszystkie wilkołaki świata właśnie tu o, na tej wyspie, postanowiły urządzić sobie konkurs piosenki turystycznej.

– NO KURWA! – ryknął wściekle, obracając się i mając nadzieję, że źródło dźwięku gdzieś tam jest, żeby mógł je zamordować. Bo, o ile jemu tego typu podkład muzyczny niespecjalnie przeszkadzał, to Luna najwyraźniej odzyskała te niewielkie pokłady zdrowych zmysłów, które posiadała i ruszyła nieco głębiej, z daleka od niego, a jej mina mówiła wszystko, tylko nie „chodź za mną, zrobimy te wszystkie brzydkie rzeczy, które chodziły nam po głowie". Westchnął ciężko i – szybko się myjąc – zaczął myśleć, czy można by połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym, czyli znaleźć coś do jedzenia, co przy okazji byłoby afrodyzjakiem. Bo nie należało liczyć na to, że na tej cholernej wyspie znajdzie się choć kapka eliksiru miłości.

Tymczasem Luna obróciła się plecami do Rookwooda, ale nie po to, żeby zasłonić się przed jego wzrokiem – w końcu widział już wszystko, co miała światu do pokazania, ale po to, by na niego nie patrzeć. W jakiś dziwny sposób pasował do tego miejsca. Nie do jeziorka, oczywiście, ale do całej otoczki. Dziki las, pełno niebezpiecznych zwierząt i on – w poszarpanym, wymiętym ubraniu, z dzikim uśmiechem i jeszcze dzikszym wzrokiem, pełen zapału do wszystkiego za co się brał i… I wcale nie myślała, że miał bardzo zgrabne ciało. W końcu Lunie podobał się Harry, który był niezbyt wysoki, mocno zbudowany i przystojny w powszechnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zmarszczyła czoło i podrapała się po plecach, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czy może jej się podobać dwóch tak różnych czarodziejów naraz. Jej towarzysz podróży był chudy jak szczapa (widać mu było żebra), żylasty, a jego twarzy przystojną nie nazwałaby nawet pół-ślepa Trelawney. Ale Lunę do niego ciągnęło. Być może za wcześnie było mówić o czymkolwiek innym, niż czyste pożądanie, ale ona lubiła analizować siebie i innych, twierdząc, że okłamując samego siebie, można zrobić sobie nieodwołalną krzywdę. Stąd starała się być ze sobą szczera, choć w tej konkretnej chwili jej pragnienia i zobowiązania nie szły ze sobą w parze, co – jak dotąd – zdarzyło się ledwie kilka razy i przy każdej takiej okazji miała wrażenie, że bez różnicy jaką decyzję podejmie i tak ktoś się na nią obrazi. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś się na nią obrażał.

– Heeej, co powiesz na to, żeby wyjść z tej super-fajnej wody i znaleźć coś do żarcia?

Obróciła się i lekko uśmiechnęła, widząc, że tym razem jego wzrok w pełni skupiał się na jej twarzy. Przyjemnie było być zauważaną i docenianą, ale musiał wyczuć, że czułaby się niezbyt komfortowo, gdyby przyglądał się jej ciału.

Augie z kolei wcale nie miał zamiaru NIE patrzeć na jej biust, ale doszedł też do wniosku, że ni cholery nie pamięta, jak wygląda jej twarz, a warto to zapamiętać. Owszem, wiedział, że brzydka nie jest, ale… Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek widział tak przejrzyście błękitne oczy u kogoś, kto nie jest martwy. Miła odmiana.

– Sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Powinniśmy też znaleźć miejsce na nocleg i zostawić tu jakąś wiadomość, gdyby inni się pojawili.

– I co im powiesz? – rzucił sarkastycznie, wychodząc z wody i dając jej idealny widok kościstych pośladków, co spowodowało lekki dreszcz. – „Hej, miło, że przeżyliście i tu jesteście. Chwilowo nie ma nas przy wodopoju. Poszliśmy w bliżej nieznanym kierunku. Nie dajcie się zabić, dopóki nie wrócimy."? Snape zabiłby mnie śmiechem za coś takiego w pół minuty, jeśli rzecz jasna nie byłby w nastroju skłonnym do żartów. Bo gdyby był, to nie sądzę, bym wytrwał dłużej jak cholerne pół sekundy.

Luna stanęła obok niego i sięgnęła po sukienkę, po czym westchnęła.

– Może posiedzimy tu jeszcze trochę?

– Wiesz, nie chcę, żeby jakieś niepożądane radosne stworzonka uznały nas za zabawkę. Siedzenie w miejscu to praktycznie wołanie: tu jesteśmy! Mamy się pokroić sami czy czekać na was? – Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, uznał, że należy zainteresować się tym, co niezbyt go interesowało tak długo, jak nic na sobie nie miała. – O co chodzi? Chyba nie dopadła cię nagle powaga sytuacji?

– Jaka powaga? – spojrzała na niego tak, jakby właśnie oświadczył, że to on jest Wielką Kałamarnicą, tylko w przebraniu.

– Wiesz… Tajemnicza wyspa, brak żarcia, pospolite i dość prostackie pułapki, trochę żrącego kwasu, wilki nucące do snu i radosne Akromantule lubiące zabawę w berka… W sumie nic nowego pod słońcem, nie?

– W sumie nie. Jednak chciałabym tu posiedzieć jeszcze chwilkę, żeby wyschły mi ubrania. Nie lubię chodzić w mokrym.

To akurat potrafił zrozumieć. Nie ma nic gorszego od mokrych spodni ocierających zadek. Pewnie sukienki ocierały inne miejsca, ale wrażenie to samo. Uznał, że będzie wspaniałomyślny i pozbawiając się widoku mokrego materiału oblepiającego jej piersi i biodra, postanowił użyć magii bezróżdżkowej.

– Wysuszę ci ciuchy, jeśli mnie pocałujesz.

– Po co?

– Po co ją wysuszę, czy po co masz całować?

– Jedno i drugie.

Oparł ramię o drzewo i spojrzał na nią z diabelskim uśmiechem. Uroku – według Luny – dodawał mu całkowity brak ubrania. Miała lekkie skłonności naturalistyczne i ekshibicjonistyczne, ale to tak na marginesie.

– Dopiero co narzekałaś, że nie masz co włożyć na tyłek. A jeśli chodzi o buziaka, to z tego co wiem, ludzie robią to z wielu powodów – by się przywitać, by się pożegnać, by się pójść pieprzyć, by pokazać jak jedno lubi drugie, by wykupić sobie wolność… Lista dość długa i w sumie wybierz, co ci się tam podoba, żeby usprawiedliwić i moje, i swoje działanie.

Na tym etapie praktycznie już mruczał, starając się mniej przypominać wygłodniałą hienę, a bardziej przymilającego się kotka. Najwidoczniej udało mu się, bo dziewczyna objęła go za ramiona, po drodze rozpłaszczając cudowny biust na jego piersi i wciskając biodra w jego od nowa salutujący światu członek, po czym pocałowała go. Nie tak po prostu pocałowała – bo rodzajów pocałunków jest od cholery i ciut – słowo „zaatakowała" byłoby bardziej na miejscu. Wpiła się w jego wargi i gdy westchnął, czując, jak jej dłoń zaciska się w jego włosach, wysunęła swój język na spotkanie z jego. No, to było coś – musiał jej za to dodać kilka dni do kalendarza pod uroczym tytułem „jak długo utrzymywać ją przy życiu". Tym razem nie było żadnych wilkołaczych wyć, żadnej Akromantuli i w sumie nic im nie powinno przeszkodzić, więc kiedy nagle zniknęła z jego ramion oraz ust, nie był pewien, kto i dlaczego postanowił ją odciągnąć i zamordować. Bo nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że po tak bliskim, erotycznym i namiętnym kontakcie, odsunęła się sama z siebie. Niestety, jego ego musiało jakoś sobie z tym poradzić, bo Luna stała trzy kroki od niego i wyglądała jakby nigdy się na nim nie wieszała.

– Moje ubrania, proszę?

– Proszę?

– Tak, proszę. Wysuszyć?

Chwilowo jego mózg był wysuszony. W przeciwieństwie do swojego dobrego kolegi, jego pierwszą emocją, jaka pojawiała się wtedy, gdy wszystkie inne postanowiły dać nogę, nie była furia, ale najprawdziwsze oszołomienie, które dało mu – nie na darmo zresztą – przydomek Świrus.

– Co wysuszyć?

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko. Najwidoczniej chciał powtórkę z rozrywki, ale tym razem nie zamierzała się dawać. Było to bardzo przyjemne, ale nie była pewna, czy Harry zrozumie. W końcu sucha bielizna i sukienka nie były niezbędne do życia. Ale była pewna, że bardziej miałby do niej pretensje o chodzenie nago, niż o kilka całusów, które były bardzo przyjemne.

Wzięła do ręki swoje rzeczy i wcisnęła mu, czekając, aż w końcu zrozumie, o co chodzi. Taki zdziwiony wydał jej się uroczy. Nie było tego dzikiego błysku, nie było aroganckiej pewności siebie, pomieszanej z udawanym szaleństwem, za to stał przed nią spokojny, lekko uśmiechnięty mężczyzna o najłagodniejszych oczach koloru sherry jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Zastanowiło ją też to, że, jeszcze zaraz po obudzeniu się, sądziła, że jest w nim coś niebezpiecznego. Nie umiała powiedzieć, _co _dokładnie się zmieniło. Kiedy w końcu się ubrała, a on założył spodnie i przyglądał się ponuro jej nodze, poczuła coś wilgotnego.

– Jesteś idiotką – oznajmił wszem i wobec (czytaj: kilkunastu drzewom, dwóm kamieniom i żabie, która na jednym z nich usiadła), nie mogąc uwierzyć, że oboje zapomnieli o jej nodze. A przecież biegła w takim stanie! I jak z taką raną miałaby opleść jego biodra bez brudzenia go krwią, czego nigdy nie lubił?

– Ojej.

– No „ojej", faktycznie. Siadaj na tym ślicznym tyłku i choć przez chwilę postaraj się nie robić niczego wesołego, dobrze?

– A gdzie idziesz?

– Zamówić pokój w hotelu, zaciągnąć tu jakiegoś chirurga z całym oporządzeniem szpitalnym i przy okazji zmusić szefa kuchni do przygotowania bankietu na dwieście osób.

– To miło.

Zerknął na nią i pokręcił głową.

– Tak, bardzo miło. Siedź i nie dychaj.

Idąc w górę zastanowił się, czy to ostatnie polecenie było mądrym pomysłem. Jeszcze weźmie go na poważnie i dopiero będzie. Była zabawna, musiał to przyznać. I czuł między nimi chemię, co oznaczało przynajmniej kilka dni świetnej zabawy w króliczki. Często koledzy po fachu (wiecie, ci na tyle paskudni, że woleli zakładać maski w kształcie czaszki, niż pokazywać swoje facjaty publiczności) wytykali mu, że myślał wyłącznie o jednym, ale gdyby spędzili piętnaście lat w Azkabanie, jedynie z mało apetycznymi dementorami za towarzystwo (nawet Bellę umieszczono z daleka od niego, choć nie był pewien czy był _aż tak_ zdesperowany), to też by myśleli jedynie o kształtnych nóżkach, jędrnych pośladkach, sterczących cycuszkach i smacznych usteczkach. Najwyraźniej fakt, że właścicielka wszystkich tych cech znalazła się zdana na jego łaskę – bo szedł o zakład, że nie przeżyłaby sama nawet dnia – był zapłatą za lata męki w Azkabanie, na które nawet specjalnie nie zasłużył.

Naprawdę. Pewnego dnia po prostu miał pecha – będąc na jednej z misji zleconych przez Ministerstwo (które jakimś cudem zawsze go wysyłało jak najdalej się tylko dało) natknął się w Puszczy Amazońskiej na pewnego wymuskanego idiotę z anakondą jako zwierzątkiem domowym i był na tyle głupi, że skomentował to zjawisko w wyjątkowo barwny sposób. Wąż – niech go Potter kopnie – poczuł się obrażony i ścigał go przez dobre pięć kilometrów nim przyłożył mu ogonem przez łeb. Dość powiedzieć, że gdy Augustus otworzył swoje przepiękne oczka odkrył, że został obdarzony wyjątkowo paskudnym i niemodnym od dawna tatuażem czaszki z wężem. Dopiero kilka miesięcy później poczuł pierwszy ból i dowiedział się, że jeśli nie będzie robił tego co już-nie-taki-wymuskany-idiota (ale wciąż z wężem jako zwierzątkiem) od niego żąda, to umrze wijąc się z bólu. Nie było mu to aż tak bardzo nie w smak, zwłaszcza, że miał jedynie robić to, co i tak robił – czyli wtrącać się w życie innych, grzebać w ich brudach i próbować dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, udając miłego, kulturalnego i wyrafinowanego Niewymownego.

Swoją drogą miny tych, którzy go naprawdę znali były bezcenne, ilekroć zaczął udawać. Po raz pierwszy pokazując swoje alter ego Voldemortowi doprowadził Czarnego Pana do śmiechu – ten jeden, jedyny raz, a próbował później tysiące razy. Facet nie miał poczucia humoru. No, ale czego oczekiwać o kimś, kto w rozmowie używa jedynie tonu górnolotnego i najczęściej lubi przemawiać do tłumu, mówiąc o sobie w liczbie mnogiej? Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort przypadkiem nie posiadał jakiegoś lustra, przed którym ćwiczył miliardy swoich przemówień, każde różniące się znacząco w oprawie od poprzedniego, lecz identyczne w niesionej treści. Jednak na bank posiadał słownik synonimów.

Odrywając swe myśli od wątpliwie radosnego tematu, Augustus wrócił do żmudnej wędrówki przez całkiem ciekawy las. Musiał przyznać, że po zwiedzeniu tego kawałka, który zdążył zwiedzić, nie podobało mu się tu – zbyt dobrze znał właściciela wyspy i jego upodobania, nie należało więc oczekiwać wielu radosnych spotkań. Gdyby miał różdżkę, to byłaby jedna z najlepszych wypraw jego życia, jednak w ten sposób wolał się nie bawić, za duże ryzyko. Niby: jest ryzyko, jest przyjemność, ale wszystko ma swoje granice – nawet dla niego. Teraz musiał znaleźć względnie spokojne miejsce na nocleg, bo słoneczko powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi (dni nigdy nie były tu zbyt długie, jako że większa część „mieszkańców" wyspy preferowała ciemność, zgniliznę i tego typu klimaty), ale nie musiał być zbyt wybredny, bo poza niewielkim mizianiem, nie należało liczyć na nic więcej, biorąc pod uwagę zranioną nóżkę i zmienne poglądy na cnotliwość tej… no… jak jej tam było? Luna. O, właśnie. Całkiem fajne imię – w trakcie orgazmu, był tego pewien, da się ślicznie wydłużać „u" i „a". W sam raz.

Luna tymczasem, niepomna poświęceń Rookwooda i jego libido na swoją rzecz, spokojnie obserwowała sobie wodospad i myślała. Myślała o Hermionie, co zdarzało jej się dosyć często – zdaniem Harry'ego podejrzanie za często, ale on wszędzie doszukiwał się potencjalnych zagrożeń dla ich związku – jednak tym razem było to jakby… łaskotanie. Spojrzała lekko w bok i kiedy odkryła, że łaskotanie było sprawką małej żaby, przestała doszukiwać się czegoś dziwnego w tym, że wyczuwa obecność wzburzonej – była tego pewna – przyjaciółki gdzieś na północ od jeziorka. Ważne, że Hermiona gdzieś tam była i chyba była razem z Ronem, skoro była taka wściekła, że Luna czuła to z takiej odległości – rudowłosy chłopak był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na tym świecie, która potrafiła tak bardzo rozzłościć tę zwykle spokojną dziewczynę. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie był to pozytywny rodzaj złości – taki, który można łatwo zapomnieć. Ona sama była całkiem niezła w zapominaniu o wszystkim. Łącznie z tym, że miała siedzieć i nie dychać. Mały spacerek przecież nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził. Prawda?

Nieprawda. Kiedy Rookwood – po znalezieniu w miarę rozsądnego miejsca na nocleg (wysokie drzewo o fajnie ułożonych konarach, na które zapewne nie wespnie się całe stado obrzydlistw, jeśli tylko potraktuje pień odpowiednim zaklęciem) wrócił nad jeziorko na widok – czy też raczej jego brak – dziewczyny omal nie osiwiał. Uważał jednak, że siwy nigdy nie pasował do jego dystyngowanych rysów twarzy, więc zamiast tego przybrał kolor papieru toaletowego z dużą ilością blizn po trądziku. Gdzie ona polazła? Bo był bardziej, niż pewien, że zobaczyła jakiś nieistniejący relikt, któremu nagle zachciało się odżyć i potruchtać tuż przed jej nosem, i pobiegła za nim. Gdyby jeszcze za Augiem tak chciała biegać… No, ale musiałby być jakieś trzy miliardy lat starszy i wyhodować sobie jakąś dodatkową część ciała. Cóż, będzie musiał polegać wyłącznie na uroku osobistym. I na szóstym zmyśle, który zaprowadzi go do Luny, nim ta zdąży zrobić za czyjś inny deser – tym razem jednak nie w sensie metaforycznym.

Wyobraźcie sobie jego zdziwienie, gdy nie tylko znalazł blondynkę dość blisko jeziorka, ale też znalazł ją uroczo związaną przez bliżej nieznane mu zielsko, które naoglądało się zbyt wielu japońskich produkcji i postanowiło zostać bohaterem głównym w niegrzecznym filmie z tentaclami. Najwyraźniej jednak zielsko nie potrafiło działać bez wcześniej spisanego scenariusza, w dodatku takiego, który zawierałby nie tylko panienkę, która się nie szamocze, ale też ciekawie spogląda na pęd, który bezsilnie próbuje zrozumieć na czym polega urządzenie zwane majtkami i jak się tego ustrojstwa pozbyć. Rookwood miał brzydkie przeczucie, że gdyby Luna nie miała zasłoniętych ust przez wyjątkowo gruby pęd, to udzieliłaby stworzonku instrukcji obsługi, której on sam z jakiegoś powodu nie dostał. Rozżalony tym odkryciem pstryknął palcami, podpalił główną łodygę i z radością obserwował, jak cholerstwo znika za horyzontem, a dziewczę uśmiecha się do niego i – niestety – doprowadza swoje odzienie do porządku.

– Spotkania międzygatunkowe zawsze są takie ciekawe – zaczęła rozmarzonym głosem, nie zwracając uwagi na ponownie krwawiącą nogę, której zapach pewnie przyciągnął uwagę wszystkiego, co mięsożerne na tej wyspie, łącznie z nim samym, bo właśnie śladami krwi się kierował. – Ciekawi mnie, co to była za roślina i dlaczego tak żywo interesowała się moją bielizną. Może wyczuła, że to z bawełny?

– Tak, to na pewno jakiś kuzyn roślinki, z której twoje gacie zostały zrobione. Poczuł się urażony i chciał porwać kuzyna, by odprawić mu godny pogrzeb. Chodź, słoneczko. Znalazłem nam spokojną przystań.

Idąc w kierunku drzewa, pocieszał się myślą, że nie zamierzała złożyć zielsku ofiary w postaci majtek, bo gdyby wlazły tam jakieś robale, to później by go gryzły.

– Czy to jest daleko?

– Raczej wysoko.

– Drzewo?

Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie zakląć. Są w lesie. Lesie pełnym durnych drzew. Wokół pełno niebezpieczeństw. On mówi, że będą spać wysoko. Nie potrzeba geniusza na miarę Smarka, żeby dojść do tego, że chodzi o pierdolone drzewo, ale ona i tak musi pytać!

– Tak.

– A…

– Zero pytań. Uszy mi puchną.

– Chciałam jedynie powiedzieć, że właśnie chyba usłyszałam Harry'ego.

– Kogo?

Przystanął i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. On nic nie słyszał.

A Luna wyraźnie dopiero co słyszała za sobą krzyk. Kiedy ktoś jest sobie Wybrańcem, a następnie Zbawicielem, to same te tytuły wiążą się z niesamowicie dużą ilością wrzasków grozy, okrzyków bojowych i krzyków bólu. Dziewczyna już dawno nauczyła się krzyków Harry'ego na pamięć, miał taki ładny głos.

– Harry'ego Pottera. Wiesz, tego co zabił Tego-Którego-Imię-Wolno-Już-Wymawiać. Chyba słyszałam go jakoś w kierunku jeziorka.

– I co z tego?

Wydawał się być tematem równie zainteresowany, co większa część ludzi narglami.

– Możemy pójść sprawdzić? Mój chłopak może potrzebować pomocy.

Czyżby zachodzące słońce świeciło Rookwoodowi w twarz, że tak mruży oczy? Wydawało jej się, że widzi nawet żyłkę pulsującą mu na skroni, ale z drugiej strony był tak chudy, że gdyby nie było widać pulsujących żyłek, to należałoby się zastanowić, czy żyje.

– Twój pieprzony _chłopak_ będzie musiał sobie poradzić sam. Słońce powoli zachodzi, a mam w planach coś jeszcze zjeść przed pójściem spać. Przygotowanie posłania na kurewskim drzewie też zajmie trochę czasu. Ruszaj nóżkami i to nie na wstecznym.

Miał rację, nie mogli być na ziemi kiedy zapadnie zmrok, czuła, że nie jest tu bezpiecznie. Harry z kolei nie w takie kłopoty wpadał i była pewna, że sobie poradzi bez niej. Zresztą, nawet przed Ostatnią Bitwą powiedział jej, że powinna iść gdzie indziej, bo tak się o nią będzie martwił, że nie będzie w stanie walczyć bez oglądania się. Było to bardzo miłe z jego strony, choć niepotrzebne. Luna była bardzo dobrą wojowniczką. I choć nie lubiła tego robić, to wolała pomóc przyjaciołom, niż ich później opłakiwać. Od czasu śmierci mamy nie lubiła płakania. Czasami w szkole ktoś jej dokuczał i z tego powodu od czasu do czasu leciały jej łzy, ale nauczyła się z uśmiechem przyjmować wszystko, co los rzuci pod jej nogi. Dlatego teraz szła za rękę z Rookwoodem pełna wiary w to, że on jej pomoże i że Harry da sobie radę. Jednak kiedy podeszli do drzewa, jej wiara trochę osłabła. Widziała w swoim życiu wiele pni, ale nigdy tak wysokich i grubych. Nie była pewna, czy da radę wejść, zwłaszcza, że noga zaczęła jej powoli dokuczać.

– Mniej więcej co pół metra jest lekka wnęka – powiedział spokojnie Rookwood, pokazując jej niewielką dziurę w korze. – Staraj się trafiać na nie dłońmi. Będę szedł za tobą, żeby w razie czego cię złapać lub podsadzić.

Spojrzała niepewnie na niewielkie wgłębienia. Nigdy nie chodziła po czymś tak niepewnym, a noga bolała.

– A jeśli przypadkowo się puszczę?

– Och, wtedy będę bardziej, niż szczęśliwy, choć mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to przypadkowe i ze mną.

Nie zrozumiała ani słów, ani tego diabolicznego uśmiechu, który spowodował u niej przypływ pożądania. Zdecydowanie powinna ruszyć w górę. Postawiła obolałą nogę w niewielkiej dziurze i dłonią złapała się za wyższą. Podciągnęła się i skrzywiła z bólu. Czuła, że za chwilę spadnie. W tym momencie poczuła ciepłą, silną dłoń na pośladku.

– Trzymam cię – praktycznie wyśpiewał Rookwood, zaciskając lekko dłoń i popychając ją do góry.

Powiedzieć, że był w siódmym niebie to mało. Prawy pośladek. Lewy pośladek. Ups, palec ześlizgnął się z pośladka między nóżki. Prawy pośladek. Lewy… Jak to dobrze, że to drzewo jest tak wysokie! Augustus był prawdopodobnie jedynym mężczyzną na świecie, który wspinał się na wielkie drzewo z idiotycznym uśmiechem, jakiego okoliczna flora i fauna zapewne nigdy nie widziały. Och, jak to dobrze, jak wspaniale, że nie wylądował tu z tym przekarmionym kudłaczem o wielkich siekaczach, rudym idiotą lub przynudzającym Smarkiem! Ach, no i jest jeszcze Potter. Tu uśmiech nieco osłabł. Musiała go wspominać akurat wtedy, gdy już poczuł się jak zdobywca? Trzeba byłoby wykończyć gówniarza, bo jeszcze się pojawi w najmniej odpowiedniej do tego chwili i zepsuje mu bzykanie jakimiś przemowami o byciu chłopakiem Luny. Z drugiej strony jakby go tak związać i kazać patrzeć… E, nie. Śmierciożercy lubili takie zabawy, ale Rookwood mimo wszystko lubił w miejscu publicznym mieć dozę prywatności, do czego ten las nadawał się idealnie. Duża przestrzeń, na widoku, ale nikogo, kto by ich widział. Kiedy dziewczę ulokowało się w odpowiednio wygodnym miejscu spojrzał w dół. Nie powinni spaść, nawet jeśli będą się przez sen rzucać, jednakże będą musieli spać blisko siebie, żeby zatrzymać ciepło, bo coś mu mówiło, że noce bywają tu cholernie zimne. Och, tak. Do tego na pewno da się ją namówić. Troszkę przytulania, najlepiej ciało do ciała i, oczywiście aby podnieść temperaturę ciała!, kilka całusków tu i tam… Uśmiechnął się szeroko na samą myśl, ale w tym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Czas coś upolować, upiec i wskoczyć na drzewko z powrotem, by i Luna mogła zjeść. Tylko coś mało brudzącego, nie chciał potem cały się kleić.

– Tu jest bardzo ładnie. Widać chmury.

– Mhm. Gorzej jeśli rozpęta się burza. Będziemy robić za cholerny piorunochron.

– Jest bardzo nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że…

– Jest bardzo wysokie, biorąc pod uwagę jak niewielu ludzi jest na tej wyspie. Przyroda ma popierdolone poczucie humoru i nie umie zliczyć do trzech bez jebnięcia się. Dobra, maleńka. Ja skikam na dół po coś do żarcia, a ty postaraj się coś skombinować z tych wielkich liści, żeby było nam w miarę wygodnie.

Kiedy wrócił, było już nieco ciemno, ale upieczenie czegoś, co kiedyś było sarną, która na starość czując się dość niepewnie, postanowiła wstawić sobie sztuczną szczękę z mnóstwem jadowitych kłów, zajęło mu trochę czasu, z czego większa część polegała na pozbyciu się jadu z cielska cholerstwa. Poprawił prowizoryczny plecaczek z liści i lian, w którym trzymał prowiant na przynajmniej trzy dni i zaczął się wspinać, co chwila przystając i bezgłośnie rzucając odpowiednie zaklęcia. Gdyby jakiemuś potworowi z rodowodem sięgającym samego sfinksa lub smoka zachciało się tu wejść, to jego bariery równie dobrze mogłyby nie istnieć, ale na Akromantule i inne świństwa powinno zadziałać. Kiedy wpełzł na ich leżankę uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Nie był pewien jak Luna (zaczął się przyzwyczajać do nazywania jej tak w swojej głowie) tego dokonała, ale było mu naprawdę miękko. Albo to efekt siedzenia przez dobrą godzinę na kamieniu i plucia wysysanym jadem.

– Zjedz trochę i kładźmy się spać. Jutro będziemy musieli poszukać spokojniejszego miejsca.

Skinęła głową, spokojnie jedząc sarnino-podobne coś.

– Proponowałabym znalezienie najwyżej położonej części wyspy i…

– Nie da rady. Najwyżej położona jest kurewska skała, gdzieś tam na zachód od nas, ale jest z kamienia, po którym nie da się wejść, jeśli nie ma się dodatkowych ciuchów.

– Jest zatruta?

– Ciężkimi metalami. Normalnie nie byłoby to dla nas problemem, ale najbliższy szpital jest pewnie jeden ocean stąd.

Nagle Luna zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tak ciemno, że widzi jedynie kontury Rookwooda, jego długi nos, gładkie włosy, szczupłą sylwetkę. Że czuje zapach jego potu, który w dziwny sposób ją pociągał. I że siedzą bardzo blisko siebie, szepcząc, by żaden drapieżnik ich nie usłyszał. Nie pamiętała by kiedykolwiek czuła się tak bliska komukolwiek, jak w tej chwili.

– Jak skończysz nie rzucaj kości na ziemię – szepnął, odkładając coś, co chyba było plecakiem, daleko na gałęzie. Kiedy zdążył go zrobić? I jak? – To byłoby jak drogowskaz mówiący: „tam u góry jest tego więcej, chcesz?". Włóż tu do środka. Jutro gdzieś wypierdolimy.

– Dziękuję. Jest smaczne.

– Nawet jakby nie było, to musisz żreć. Daj nogę.

Usłużnie podała mu zranioną kończynę i skrzywiła się lekko, gdy obłożył ją czymś śliskim i chłodnym. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni jakiś kawałek materiału i obwiązał nim to śliskie coś.

– Bandaż?

– Nie. Skróciłem trochę twoją kieckę, gdy ją suszyłem.

– Och, nawet nie zauważyłam, ładnie to zrobiłeś. Choć i bez tego była krótka…

– Mnie to nie przeszkadza – mruknął radośnie i długimi palcami zaczął drażnić łydkę Luny, z każdym słowem przesuwając dłoń wyżej. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Powinnaś pokazywać więcej ciała. Jest smakowite.

– Nie sądzę, by Harry'emu się to spodobało.

– Cóż, nie sądzę, by moja następna propozycja też mu się spodobała – odparł tak, jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. To już jej nie odpowiadało. Harry miał prawo wyrazić swoje zdanie, a ona powinna je brać pod uwagę. – Noc zapowiada się naprawdę zimna. Wyskakuj z ciuchów. Będziemy się grzać, a przykryjemy się tym, co mamy obecnie na sobie.

Propozycja była rozsądna – coś takiego stosowały zwierzęta na całej ziemi, ale Luna była bardziej, niż pewna, że gdyby rozebrała się do naga, to nie skończyłoby się to tylko na leżeniu.

– I tak nie wiele byłoby pożytku z mojego stanika i majtek, z twoich również, ale sukienka, spodnie i koszula powinny nas ocieplać.

– Cieplej byłoby bez.

– Nie sądzę.

Obserwował ją uważnie, czuła to. Jakby oceniając. A mimo tego nie bała się. Może powinna zacząć? Cały dzień robił uwagi w jej kierunku, które brzmiały jak zaproszenie do seksu. Dotykali się. Całowali. Może uznał, że teraz czas na ciąg dalszy? Jakby nie patrzeć, dała mu pełne podstawy do takiego myślenia, a co gorsza – pewna jej część chciała tego, a wiedziała, że niektórzy mężczyźni potrafią coś takiego wyczuć. Jednak gdzieś na tej wyspie był Harry, którego kochała, dla którego zrobiłaby wiele. Łącznie z opanowaniem własnych odruchów.

Augie wzruszył ramionami. I tak nie zamierzał brać jej dzisiaj, gdy jej noga wciąż nie była zdrowa. I nie weźmie też siłą, bo zdecydowanie wolał, gdy kobiety same do niego lgnęły, choć zaproszenie ich do łóżka zawsze było sporym problemem ze względu na taką, a nie inną twarz i poczucie humoru. Rozpiął koszulę i spodnie, po czym wygodnie się ułożył i czekał, aż dziewczyna do niego dołączy. Skończyła jeść, wytarła dłonie i usta w liście, po czym pewnym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie sukienkę i objęła go ramionami, nim ułożyła głowę tuż pod jego ręką, na liściach. Była miękka i ciepła, a gdy w końcu ich przykrył, poczuł zapach, bardzo przyjemny. Nigdy nie lubił duszących perfum zmieszanych z potem. Każda z tych rzeczy osobno pachniała przyjemnie, ale naraz po prostu śmierdziały. Luna pachniała świeżym potem i nic dziwnego – nie tak dawno brali kąpiel. Jutro kąpiel trzeba będzie powtórzyć, bo stary pot, nawet na najpiękniejszej kobiecie, śmierdział.

– A dostanę choć buzi na dobranoc? Za przyniesienie smacznej kolacji?

Rzucił to pytanie ot tak sobie, bez większej nadziei. Kiedy jednak uniosła głowę i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta, uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyciągając jej młode, jędrne ciało do swojego starego, żylastego. Będzie miał z tego ubaw pierwsza klasa. Tylko najpierw trzeba jej będzie wyperswadować tego Pottera z głowy.

.

**Tam na dole jest taki śliczny napis „Review" – będzie mi miło jak zostawicie cokolwiek po sobie ^.^**


End file.
